Broken Friendship 2 - The War
by Crusherboy93
Summary: It's the war mentioned in Broken Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_X_ Time skip**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

It has been almost 5 months since the Case of Otron against Cress ended, and 4 months after the tournament ended. The whole world saw the trial and the rerun on TV channels not controlled by Team Comet and the people in the Region of Unova demanded that Cress be released. But the champion of the Otron Region, Ash Ketchum, refused to let him go. Ash held a press conference to reinforce his stance. Several reporters from the seven core regions from newspapers, TV stations, and even a few radio stations arrived. As Ash prepared for the press conference, he was paid a visit by his closest friend and Ally, John Bertrand. John asked Ash if he was nervous and Ash said, "Just slightly John, but is that all you came to talk about." John then shook his head and said, "No, I came to tell you that the gun emplacements all around Otron are ready, the fleet reinforcements from our allies have begun to arrive. We just finished constructing the proto-type aircraft carrier/Battleship hybrid and called it the Pikachu." Ash smiled and said, "Good, we'll need it in the coming War." John nodded his head and said, "I agree Ash, but what I don't understand is why hasn't Team Comet tried to free Cress, it's been five months since the trial and the traitors haven't even attempted to free him."

"Maybe they just gave up on him." Said Ash. John then said, "Could be, or maybe they plan to free him during the war." Ash shrugged his shoulders and said, "If that's the case, I want security at his prison doubled, I don't want them to free him." John nodded his head and said that he would make sure that security is tightened and doubled. Just then, the door opened, it was Ash's and John's friend Gary Oak. Gary then said, "They're ready for you Ash." John then looked at Ash and said, "Watch what you say, Ash, this press conference could affect events in the coming days." Ash nodded his head and said, "I know John, I planned on it, not let's go." John and Gary nodded their heads and let Ash out of the room he was in and they followed him to the table where they were going to sit.

When they got to the room the press conference was, they saw May, Max, Bonnie, Shauna, Chili, Trip, Sawyer, Alain, Paul, Burgundy, Georgia, even Steven Stone, Lance, and Mr. Goodshow were there at the table. There were three empty seats at the table, one for Ash, one for John next to Shauna, and one for Gary in between May and Max. The three new arrivers took their seats and the press conference began. One reporter asked Ash why he hasn't released Cress to the Unova region officials yet and Ash said, "Because Cress committed a crime on Otron Soil, conspiracy to commit murder, and the Unova Region Officials are Team Comet sympathizers, the criminal stays here." Another Reporter asked, "Why do you hate the seven core regions so much?" Ash then said, "I don't hate the seven core regions specifically, just the people in charge of the regions. They have been corrupted by Team Comet."

As the press Conference went on, Cress Carter was sitting in his Cell at Rainbow Valley Prison when a Pidgey with a letter flew in through the window and landed on Cress's Bed. Cress took the letter, opened it, and it read, "Commander Cress, this is Squad leader Bill, my squad and I are outside the prison you are in. we plan to bust you out when the attack that the other commanders will launch on the Otron region. We have equipment for you with us and we have been ordered to get you out of Otron by Commander Cilan, be ready. Signed by Bill, Squad leader. Long live Team Comet." Cress smiled as he readied himself and waited.

Back at the press conference, the reporters continued to hound Ash and the people with him with questions when an Otron Army Officer walked in and up to the table. The Otron Army Officer then said, "Commanders, we have several unidentified aircraft entering our airspace, they need you over at headquarters." Ash looked at John and said, "Let's go." John nodded his head, and Ash said into the microphone, "I'm sorry, but we have to be going, have a good day to you all." Ash then led his friends and family and the Otron Army Officer to the newly dubbed Alliance Headquarters. A few minutes later, Ash walked into the command center of the Alliance Headquarters with everyone that was with him, screens lined the walls on all sides. The Otron Army officer ranged a bell and said, "Commander on Deck!"

Everyone went straight to attention and Ash said, "As you all were." Everyone obeyed and went back to what they were doing. The Otron Army Officer then led Ash and John to a computer with a radar system next to it. Ash then asked, "What's the status of our fighters?" the man on the radar said, "Our fighters are prepped and ready to launch on your command sir." Ash then told the Otron Army Officer to contact the airfields and carriers to launch. At the airfields, the fighter jets were lined up and were waiting. Suddenly, the pilots heard the control tower say, "All pilots, you are cleared for launch. I say again, all pilots, you are cleared for launch. All the pilots said, "Rodger." The fighter jets began launching from the airfields and the carrier-based fighters launched from the carrier that they were assigned. Back in the control room, Ash and John were monitoring the radar when the same Otron Army Officer walked up to them and said, "Commanders, all Alliance aircraft have launched and are on an intercept Course with the unidentified aircraft. Estimated time to interception is about ten minutes." Ash nodded his head and said, "Thank you, soldier, you're dismissed." The army soldier saluted Ash, who saluted back and walked away.

Ash then looked at the radar and saw several white blips pop up, identifying the Allied Aircraft. Ash then told John, "Get to the Pikachu, take command of the fleet." John looked at Ash and said, "Are you sure Ash." Ash nodded his head and told John that he was very certain. John then smiled and said, "I won't let you down, Ash."

"I know you won't John, now get going." Replied Ash. John nodded his head, walked over to Shauna, kissed his wife, and left the command Center to go take command of the Pikachu, the prototype and first Aircraft Carrier/Battleship Hybrid. Back in the sky, the Alliance Fighters were closing in on the Unidentified Aircraft. One Squadron Leader was Special Operations Commander and the Prosecution at Cress's Trial; Dylan Lowe. Dylan was in command of Charizard Squadron. Dylan said to his squadron and fellow Squadron Leaders, "Alright People, we're coming up on the UID Aircraft, do NOT fire. Commander Ketchum doesn't want Otron to be known as the side that fired the first shot, so hold your fire until they fire first." Everyone said Rodger and they got in visual contact of the UID aircraft. Dylan then said, "Commander Ketchum, we have eyes on the UID Aircraft, they look like Bombers with Fighter support, attempting to make them turn around."

"Understood, remember Dylan, hold your fire until they fire first." Replied Ash. Dylan said, "Copy Commander, attempting to make planes turn around now." The Alliance fighters then flew by the UID aircraft and spun around. Dylan then said in an open channel, "Unidentified Aircraft, you have entered Otron Airspace without Authorization, divert your course now, I repeat, you have entered Otron Airspace without Authorization, divert your course now." The Unidentified Aircraft stayed their course. Dylan then said, "Unidentified Aircraft, you have entered Otron Airspace without Authorization, turn back now, this is your second warning." Suddenly, the unidentified fighters speed up, spun around, and opened fire at the Alliance Fighters.

"All Fighters, EVADE, EVADE!" Said Dylan. All the Alliance fighters evaded the enemy fire, except for one fighter. Charizard 5, he got hit by 30 rounds, causing his fighter to explode, creating the first casualty of the battle, and the first casualty of the newly started war, for the first shot was fired by Team Comet. Dylan then said, "Charizard 5 is down!" Ash then told Dylan to engage the enemy Aircraft. Dylan smiled under his mask and said, "All Alliance fighters, ENGAGE!" All the Alliance Fighters said, "Copy, engaging." The alliance fighters began to open fire at the enemy Aircraft.

Back at the Alliance Headquarters, Ash had just received confirmation that the Bombers and fighters were long-range bombers and fighters from the Unova region, a region loyal to Team Comet. Ash then pulled over a radio that was connected to speakers all around the city. Ash then said, "Attention, all Alliance Personal, the war with Team Comet has begun, our air boys are currently engaged Bombers and fighters from Unova, a region loyal to Team Comet. All ships leave port in case of a naval Attack and help take out the enemy Bombers and Fighters. I repeat, the war with Team Comet has begun, all ships leave port in case of a naval attack and help take out the enemy Bombers and Fighters." On the Pikachu, the crew heard Ash's message and John, Temporary Captain of the Pikachu, said, "You heard him, let's lead the ships out of the Harbor and move into a defensive formation along the side that the fleet is coming from." The crew followed John's Orders and the Pikachu lead the Alliance fleet out of the Harbor. As the Alliance fleet left the harbor, the Alliance Fighters fought hard against the Team Comet Bombers and Team Comet fighters. As the majority of the Alliance Fighters held off the enemy Fighters, two squadrons worth of Alliance fighters attacked the Bombers. One top gunner of a bomber, a man by the name of Steven Thompson, didn't want to attack the Otron region. In fact, he didn't even want to join Team Comet, two grunts took him from his home in Littleroot Town in the occupied Region of Hoenn. Steven then said to himself, "I want Hoenn to be free, meaning that the Alliance must win this day. I know what I must do." Steven then turned to take aim at another Bomber, especially the part where the bombs were stored and opened fire, causing the bombs to explode, taking out the bomber. Steven then took out two more bombers. In another Bomber, the pilot and Co-pilot saw what Steven was doing, they respected him because they were from Hoenn as well, the rest of the crew as well. The two pilots then saw other Bombers target Steven's Bomber and completely destroyed it. The Pilot then turned to his Co-pilot and said, "If we want to make it out of this battle alive, we need to make a splash down in the water near the Alliance fleet." Everyone on the Bomber was on board with the pilot. The Pilot then told the Co-pilot, "Start leaking fuel." As the Co-pilot tried to figure out how to leak fuel, an Alliance Fighter came up from underneath and shot the fuel tanks. The Co-pilot then said, "Well that was easy, that Alliance Pilot shot our fuel tanks." The pilot replied, "Okay, time to make our move." The pilot then put his radio mask back on and said, "Mayday, Mayday, this is Bomber 9, our fuel tanks took a hit and we've lost maneuvering capabilities, we're going down."

"Bomber 9, this is Bomber 12, Bailout, bail out now." Said the Pilot of a different Bomber. The Pilot of Bomber 9 responded by saying, "Not yet, we're going to attempt to take out at least one enemy ship with us." The Pilot of Bomber 12 then said, "Understood, we'll cover you from up here." The pilot of Bomber 9 said copy and began to take his bomber into a steady descent, he then took off his mask, looked at his radio operator and said, "Find the frequency that the Alliance Pilots are using." The Radio operator nodded his head and search until he said, "I found it, sir." The Pilot then put his Radio Mask back on and said, "This is Team Comet Bomber 9 to all Alliance Forces, we wish to defect and join the Alliance." Dylan heard the message and said, "This is Captain Dylan, commander of Charizard Squadron, why should we believe you?" The pilot then said, "The crew in my bomber are all from Hoenn, as am I. We want nothing to do with Team Comet, we just want to see our home region free." Dylan was silent for a few moments before he said, "Make a splash down near our fleet, I'll tell them to purposely miss you as you make your approach." The Pilot then said, "Rodger." The Pilot then leveled the bomber off with the surface of the water.

Back on the Pikachu, John had the last squadron of fighters launched and the battleship guns risen. John then received a radio message from Dylan and he told John about the defecting bomber crew. John thanked Dylan and had the news about the defecting Bomber spread to only the other Captains. The captains in front of the bomber told their AA guns to shoot sporadically and not to aim for the cockpit. The damaged Bomber took a few more hits on the wings before it made a splashdown close to the Alliance Battleship the Bertrand. As the bomber crew got into a life raft, the captain of the Bertrand got his crewmen to pull them onto the ship and take them to the Mess hall. Back on the Pikachu, John was watching the air battle when the Pikachu's first mate, Ensign Amanda Evans, approached him and said, "Captain Bertrand, we've just spotted a fleet consisting of several Carriers, Battleships, Frigates, Cruisers, Destroyers, Corvettes, and troop transports entering Otron's waters and heading this way." John then said, "Contact Ash and tell him that we're moving to defend Otron." Amanda nodded her head and went back inside the bridge. John then turned his head back to the air battle and saw a bomber falling towards the Pikachu. John then had all the AA guns fire at the bomber and the AA guns on the Pikachu and surrounding ships lit the falling bomber up, making holes in the cockpit, the wings, and the shaft, hitting the bombs and causing the Bomber to explode. Small pieces of the bomber were the only thing that hit the Pikachu.

Just then, John saw the fleet that Ensign Evans told him about. After John pulled out his binoculars and got a closer look at the fleet. He saw what he believed to be the flagship, an enemy flattop, and it flew the flag of Team Comet, it was a Team Comet fleet. John then grabbed a radio that transmitted to all of the Alliance and said, "All hands, Battle stations, Battle stations, ready the guns." Every crew member on all of the Alliance Ships heard John's command and went to their Battle stations. John then said, "Defensive formation, Turtonator one." All of the Alliance ships knew that formation and moved to their spots. As the Team Comet fleet drew closer, the Alliance Fleet finished getting into formation. John then said, "Battleships and Cruisers, target the Troop transports first, their amphibious invasion will never happen." The Battleships followed their orders and aimed for the troop transports. When the transports were in range, John said, "Battleships and Cruisers, OPEN FIRE!" all the battleships followed orders and began firing at the troop transports.

Meanwhile, a recently freed Cress Carter finished putting on the equipment that Bill's Squad brought him. Cress then said, "Alright, now that I'm free, we need to take out their early warning system. I know that your mission was to get me out of Otron, but that system must fall so future attacks can't be detected." Bill said Rodger and told his squad to follow Cress's Orders. Back at the battle, the Alliance fleet was pounding the Team Comet fleet. Casualties were felt on both sides, the Alliance fleet lost PT-Boat 103, the Alliance Corvette Weedle, and the Alliance Frigate Pallet Town. The Team Comet fleet had heavier casualties with the loss of most of the long-ranged Bombers and Fighters, almost half of the troop transports, several Corvettes, with several other ships being damaged. John then ordered the Battleship Bertrand, the Battleship Blastoise, and the Battleship Ketchum to fire on the enemy flagship and had the alliance Submarines escort them under the water to prevent any possible enemy Submarines from destroying the battleships. On the flagship of the Team Comet fleet, the captain ordered a special fighter launched and to target the Alliance flagship, which was the Pikachu. Right after the fighter took off from the Carrier, it came under fire from the Alliance battleships. The Captain of the carrier told all hands to abandon the carrier. Everyone obeyed and evacuated the carrier. Only the captain stayed on board to go down with his ship and give the retreat order to the still functioning ships in the fleet. Back on the Pikachu, John saw the Team Comet fleet retreating, the last of the bombers turning around, and all but one of the enemy fighters. John was curious to know why that fighter didn't retreat with his comrades and told the fighters to hold their fire and let the AA guns take out the fighter. As the fighter drew closer, alarms in the bridge started to go off. Ensign Evans then said, "Captain, the enemy fighter has a lock on our position." Just then, the last Team Comet fighter shot a rocket from its underbelly. John then said, "Brace for impact!" the rocket then hit the bridge and exploded, sending John flying backward into the water. The rocket explosion sent a chain reaction throughout the Pikachu. The fire went through all of the bulkheads, killing anyone unlucky to be in them at the time. Suddenly, the Pikachu's middle section exploded, sending the ship up out of the water about a few feet into the air, almost breaking the ship in two, meaning that the Pikachu's magazine just exploded. As the Pikachu slipped under the ocean, survivors got into lifeboats and rowed away from the sinking ship.

**_X_ A few moments earlier**

In the Alliance Headquarters, Ash, May, and Shauna heard John tell the fighters to hold their fire and let the AA guns take down the fighter. They then heard Dylan say, "The enemy fighter launched something." Dylan then said, "IT'S A ROCKET, and it's heading to the Pikachu." Shauna's heart stopped when the three of them heard Dylan say, "Impact, Impact, the rocket struck the bridge, fire coming from the windows." just then, the shockwave reached the command center and all the monitor screens broke, causing Ash, May, and Shauna to duck. As they stood up, Ash, May, and Shauna heard Dylan say, "Splash one enemy fighter… HOLY SHIT, the Pikachu's Magazine just exploded, the Pikachu's sinking. I repeat, the Pikachu is sinking." After hearing what Dylan said, Shauna slowly fell into a chair. Ash then said into the radio, "Does anyone have eyes on any survivors." A voice on the other side said, "This is Captain Alex Shimmel, the commanding officer on board the Alliance Anti-Fighter Frigate Luxio. We have eyes on several lifeboats and we saw Commander Bertrand in one of them, we're moving to pick up the survivors and take them to the Port." Ash told Captain Shimmel that he would meet him there at the port with Shauna and May, and Captain Shimmel said, "Rodger that Commander Ketchum, we'll meet you there." Ash then turned to Shauna and May and told Shauna, "Shauna, they found John, we're going to meet him at the naval yard as they take him off the Luxio." Shauna then stood up with the help of May and she said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see him." Ash, May, and Shauna began making their way to Sunhill Naval Yard.

When the three of them got to the place where the Luxio docked, they saw an ambulance already waiting there. Ash then saw the captain, the first mate, and two medical Personal from the Luxio carry John down on a blanket. Shauna bolted ahead of May and Ash to be by John's side. As John was being loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital, Ash asked Captain Shimmel, "How many survived from the Pikachu?" Captain Shimmel told Ash, "From the six thousand and ninety-four personnel on board, we rescued about forty-eight personnel and the Blastoise rescued ten." Ash was shocked to hear that the Pikachu lost 99% of its crew when the rocket struck it. Ash then said, "Alright, let's treat the wounded so we can…" Ash was interrupted when he heard someone call out his name to him and May. When Ash turned around, he saw Gary and Tierno, both in their combat uniforms, running up to Ash and May. When they got to the couple, out of breath, Gary said, "We just received word from Rainbow Valley Prison, Cress escaped, and we think that Team Comet were the ones that busted him out." Ash clenched his fist and said, "So the attack on Otron, the attack that started the war, that caused John to get hurt and us losing the Pikachu, was a diversion. Freeing Cress must have been their primary goal." May then asked her husband, "What do you think they'll do now that Cress is free." Ash thought about it and said, "Cress would want to take out our Early Warning Defense System so we wouldn't be able to detect another attack by Team Comet. Gary, contact the men stationed at the EWS, tell them to be ready for an attack. Gary nodded his head and walked away to make a call. Ash then asked Tierno if it was possible to raise the Pikachu and repair it, but Tierno shook his head and said, "From what I heard, the Pikachu's Magazine blew up, and all that damage isn't repairable. I'm sorry Ash, but the Pikachu is staying put where it sunk." Ash looked down at the ground and said, "It's alright Tierno, I appreciate you telling me. We'll need a new flagship for the fleet." May and Tierno nodded their heads and Tierno said, "How about the Aircraft Carrier Fortree City?" May and Ash looked at each other, then at Tierno and Ash said, "Perfect, we'll use it, thanks, Tierno." Tierno smiled and nodded his head and said, "No problem Ash, just trying to help the cause." Ash nodded his head in agreement. Gary then returned as he put his phone away and he said, "I told the people at our early warning system to be ready and I sent them some reinforcements from the closest base, they should be getting there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, thank you, Gary." Replied Ash. Ash then said, "I need to make a special Broadcast about the battle, and the beginning of the war." May nodded her head, and Gary said, "I'll accompany Shauna and keep her calm about John." Ash nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Gary, keep me updated on his progress." Gary nodded his head and went to go to the hospital to comfort Shauna. Ash then told Tierno, "Contact our allies in the other regions, tell them I need to speak with them immediately." Tierno nodded his head and ran off to the communications center for the Alliance. Meanwhile, at the Early Warning System, the men stationed there were on high alert. Machine gun emplacements were set up, sandbags were stacked to protect the men. Four snipers manned four guard towers all around the Building. Suddenly, a rocket shot out of the nearby woods and stuck the guard tower to the north. The sniper managed to jump onto the building before the tower went down. The sniper then said, "CONTACTS TO THE NORTH!" the men at the north began to fire at the spot the rocket came from while the sniper used her thermal scope on her sniper rifle to find the person who fired the rocket. She saw someone sneaking away and fired a round at the person's leg, making that person unable to flee. She then saw more people moving to the east and west sides of the building. The sniper then said, "East and west sides, you have people moving in from the north." The men on the machine guns on both sides pointed to the north and laid down suppressive fire. Cress then took a rifle from a Team Comet soldier and shot the Machine gunner on the east side of the building in the head. Cress then said, "Alpha team, advance on the east side." The two Team Comet grunts with Cress began to advance on the EWS building. One Alliance soldier pulled the body of the machine gunner away and took his spot and opened fire again, but Cress and the two Team Comet grunts got to cover with only one Team Comet grunt getting hit. Cress radioed for Bravo team to report in and Bill said, "Commander Cress, we are pinned down by Machine gun fire and two guard towers, we can't get to the wall." Cress then told Bill to keep on trying to get to the wall. Suddenly, an Alliance Helicopter flew by the EWS building. Cress saw the helicopter and said, "Damn it, enemy reinforcements have arrived." Cress then said into the radio, "Everyone, fall back now!" After Cress said that, he turned around to see several guns pointed at him and the two grunts, one of the guns was in the hands of Max Kirtman. Cress then said, "Max Kirtman, I should have known that a traitor like you would lead this building's reinforcements."

"I'm no traitor, thought you knew that, you and your friends were the real traitors." Replied Max. Max then told a soldier, "Get these men to Rainbow Valley Prison and put cress in the Maximum-Security section of the prison." As Alliance Forces took the surrendered Team Comet forces and Cress back to Rainbow Valley Prison, Max contacted Ash and when Ash picked up, Max said, "The EWS is secured, we have Cress and the people who freed him and sending them back to Rainbow Valley Prison." Ash replied, "Very good Max, Max sure that Cress stays in prison this time." Max said that he will make sure that Cress doesn't escape a second time. Ash was then approached by May and she said, "The cameras are ready for now Ash." Ash nodded his head and said, "Time to let the world know." Ash and May then walked into Ash's Office where the TV cameras were located. Ash sat down in his chair to make his announcement.

In the seven core regions, the regularly scheduled show was interrupted by Ash's Broadcast. Ash said, "Greetings Regions of the world. My name is Ash Ketchum, champion of the Otron Region. Earlier today, a fleet flying the flag of the so-called seven core regions strike group call Team Comet attacked Otron but were pushed back by the fleet of the Alliance that I have created, and I know exactly what the strike group is… it's an organization bent on taking control of the world. Today, during the attack, our fleet suffered few casualties while the attacking fleet suffered heavier casualties. However, my best friend and closest Ally, John Bertrand, was injured when the flagship of the fleet, a prototype aircraft carrier/Battleship Hybrid called the Pikachu, took a direct hit from a rocket that was launched from a single fighter. That rocket hit the bridge and caused a chain reaction throughout the ship and sent her Magazine room up in flames and explode, nearly breaking the ship in two, and sent John flying into the water. That rocket killed 99% of the crew on the Pikachu. The attack on Otron was unprovoked and unjustified and thus, the Alliance has declared war on Team Comet. I am now calling to arms anyone from the seven core regions who wish to join our fight against Team Comet, you will be treated properly and fairly, those who resist us in the regions loyal to Team Comet will be sent to a prison where you will help the war effort for the Alliance." Ash thanked anyone who actually watched his announcement and walked away from his seat.

In Kanto, A group of friends watched Ash's announcement and one guy said, "I'm going to join Ash and the Alliance." Another guy said, "Are you crazy Jimmy, the government will have your family Imprisoned." Jimmy looked at his friend and said, "I'm sorry Ralph, I need to do this, anyone else who wants to join me, I'm heading to the airport." Jimmy then began walking towards the airport. At first, no one followed him, but suddenly, several people caught up to him, leaving only Ralph and 5 others standing there. Ralph then said, "Are you crazy, you guys are all going to die if you join the Alliance, can you even be sure that you'll even be allowed to join?" Jimmy looked at his friend soon to be enemy and he said, "Just call it a hunch." Jimmy and the people with him then continued to the airport to book a flight to Otron. Once at the Airport, Jimmy and his friends saw that a not a lot of people were heading to Otron, only ten other people were planning to go to Otron, so a total of twenty-five people were going to Otron from Kanto. They all got on a plane that was only making stops in Hoenn, Kalos, and Alola, and Otron. Jimmy and his friends got on the plane and were waiting for the plane to take off when military personnel began to move in on the plane. The pilot saw them and told his Co-Pilot, "We need to take off NOW!" The Co-Pilot nodded and buckled his seatbelt. The pilot then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we're taking off now, get in a seat quickly and buckle up." Everyone on the plane got in an open seat and buckled up. The Pilot and Co-Pilot began to increase the engine power and began to move forward to take off from where it was parked and passed the military vehicles with just enough room on the wheels to barely pass above the Military vehicles.

As the Plane increased in altitude, Team Comet Jets came from behind the jetliner and said, "Kanto Airliner 739 this is Dragonite leader. We have reports that you are carrying possible defectors on board, turn back now." The pilot then said, "This is Captain Harvard of Kanto Airliner 739, we have no defectors on board, we are a civilian aircraft." Dragonite Leader then said, "Unfortunately, the King of the newly united region now known as The Comet Empire has declared any plane without authorization must be turned back or shot down." Before the Pilot could respond, a missile hit Dragonite leader, destroying it, and another missile hit the other fighter. Just then, two jets appeared alongside Kanto Airliner 739, and a voice came over the radio of the jetliner and the voice said, "Kanto Airliner 739, this is Commander Hopkins of the Kanto Rebel Fighter group Flygon, we got your back, head straight to Otron and tell Champion Ketchum what is going on."

"This if Kanto Airliner 739, we thank you Commander Hopkins and good luck." Flight 739 then flew off towards Otron. Back in Otron, Ash walked into John's Hospital bed to check on his friend. Shauna was in a chair next to John's bed. Ash then asked Shauna, "How is he, Shauna?" Shauna looked at Ash and said, "The Doctor told me that John is in a coma, but they had to take his arm." Ash lifted the sheet and saw that John's right arm is gone. Ash then said, "Oh my goodness." Shauna nodded her head and said, "They said that his arm caught most of the blast that sent him flying out into the water. Then a piece of the bridge hit John's arm, when I saw the arm, it was destroyed, he was losing blood fast, and they needed to amputate the arm." Before Ash could even say anything, the Doctor that operated on John came in and said, "Champion Ketchum, it's a pleasure to have you here." Ash looked at the doctor and said, "I was told John was in a coma and that he lost his right arm. But what else can you tell me about his current condition." The Doctor looked at John's chart and said, "Well, he hit the water pretty hard, multiple fractured ribs. He may have a concussion, but we can't know for sure. As for his right arm, yes, we had to amputate, but we do have a way to give him back his arm. Specialist Operations Commander Dylan Lowe has a prototype robotic arm, he suggested that we use it to replace commander Bertrand's missing Arm, all we need to begin is your permission." Ash looked at Shauna, who nodded her head, then back at the doctor and said, "Do the operation." The doctor nodded his head and went to prepare everything. Just then, Chili came in and he said, "Ash, several civilian Planes are coming in from the Seven Core Regions saying that they wish to join the Alliance." Ash then said, "Have them land and send everyone to the stadium, I will speak to them there." Chili nodded his head and walked out to inform the planes. Ash then turned back to Shauna and said, "Keep me updated about his condition." Shauna nodded her head and Ash walked out of the Hospital Room.

After a few moments, Ash and Chili arrived at the Stadium and saw that several Buses from the Airport. Ash then said, "Looks like they're here, let's get this done." Chili nodded his head and the two of them headed inside the stadium. When they got in view of the whole inside of the stadium, they counted at least 100 people arrived. Ash then said, "A lot fewer people than I expected." Chili nodded his head and they walked up to the platform that was in front of everyone. After Ash got everyone's attention, he said, "Welcome everyone, I know that you're all from the seven core regions, and I know that you all saw my broadcast, which is the reason you are all here. All I need you all to say is that you support us and the cause." Everyone stood up and shouted, "We pledge our support to you and the Alliance, SIR!" Ash sensed that no one was lying and he said, "I now welcome you all to the Alliance, just come up and tell us which branch of our Military you would like to join." As the group dispersed into four equal groups for the Alliance Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. Ash smiled to see that people from the seven core regions had some common sense. Just then, the captain of Kanto Airliner 739 approached Ash and said, "Commander Ketchum, my name is Captain Harvard of Kanto Airliner 739, I bring with us an update about the seven core regions, they united under one government to from the Comet Empire." Ash then asked Captain Harvard of Kanto Airliner 739, "What about the Alola region?" Captain Harvard of Kanto Airliner 739 told Ash, "The Alola Region surrendered after being blockaded for 11 years." Ash was shocked to hear that the Alola Region fell. Ash then said, "Well anyway Captain, the Alola region is first on our list of regions to attack in the seven core regions." Captain Harvard nodded his head and then said, "I'm going back to the Air Force Group, goodbye Sir." Ash nodded his head and allowed Captain Harvard to rejoin the group of volunteers to sign up to join the Alliance Air Force.

"_How many people did we lose in the attack Ash?_" Said a voice in Ash's head that he recognized. Ash then said telepathically, "_John, that you my friend?_" The voice then said, "_Yes my old friend, it's me. Now tell me how many people did we lose in the attack by Team Comet?_" Ash then said, "_We lost all but 58 crew members, that number includes you, from the Pikachu, in total about 6,115 Crew members from the ships that were sunk, 6,094 of those casualties were from the Pikachu._" John was silent for a few moments until he asked, "_How did I survive?_" Ash then told John that he was sent flying into the water, then about how he lost his right arm and surgery was to be done to give him a robotic Arm as a replacement.

"_I know, I can feel something being attached to my muscles._" Replied John. Ash then said, "_They also told me that the explosion sent you into a Coma._" John then replied, "_Not again, how many Comatose States will I be in?_" Ash chuckled, causing John to say, "_Don't chuckle, I'm getting tired of being in a comatose State, I want to help you win this war._" Ash then told John, "_I know you do John, but you just need to rest and regain your strength._" John then said telepathically, "_That's all I'll be doing until I wake up._" Ash chuckled again and told his friend, "_I'll let Shauna know I talked you, John._" Ash then felt John's aura get warmer and John said, "_Thank you, Ash._" Ash said that John was welcomed. John then said, "_Do you still plan to free Alola from the team comet Blockade?_" Ash then told John about Alola's Surrender.

"_Damn it, I __just hope that the people there are fighting back,_" John said to Ash. Ash agreed with John and told John that he had to go make sure that the new recruits are getting to where they needed to go, and John said, "_Alright, Good luck Ash_." Ash replied, "_You to brother._" Ash then walked off to inspect the troops. Meanwhile, in the Alola Region, a woman with a rifle was running through the Jungle on her home island of Akala with her Partner Pokémon, a Grass Pokémon. The woman and her Pokémon were running from a squad of team Comet grunts. As the woman turned around to open fire at the Team Comet personal, she told her Pokémon, "Steenee, use Solar Beam, full power!" Steenee obeyed and with the bright sunny Day, Solar Beam charged up quickly and Steenee unleashed Solar Beam at the Team Comet grunts' feet, causing sharp debris to take out two grunts and wounding another. The woman then said, "Steenee, let's go, while they're disoriented." Steenee nodded its head and ran off with its trainer. After a few minutes of running, the woman and Steenee arrived at their destination, the Alolan Rebels Main Base, deep in the jungle of Akala Island. When the woman entered the base, she was greeted by two people, a woman about the same height as her with Blue Hair, and a tanned man with red shorts and sandals. The man then said, "Mallow, was your mission a success?" the woman that entered the base recently said, "Yes Kiawe, I have the information that we can use to continue our fight against Team Comet." The name, now known as Kiawe, nodded his head and the blue hair said, "What about my family?" Mallow looked at the blue-haired woman and said, "They're safe Lana. Steenee and I got them out safely, they're on a boat that is heading towards Otron." Lana breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, another woman with blonde hair and a big hat walked up to them and said, "Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, we just received word from Sableye 1, he needs to speak with us." Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow nodded their heads and followed the blonde-haired Woman to the rebel Communications room.


	2. Chapter 2

The war begins

**_X_ Time skip**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

Back in Otron, Ash was watching the new recruits in the Alliance Army train when Bonnie walked up, with the Legendary Pokémon known as Zygarde walking with her and she said, "Talked to John telepathically lately?" Ash kept his eyes straight and he said, "Yes, I talked to him recently, told him everything that's happened since the attack. He was shocked to hear that the Alola Region surrendered and that we got recruits from the seven core regions, now one united region called the Team Comet Empire." Bonnie then said, "When are we going to go on the offensive Ash?" Ash then turned to look at Bonnie and said, "When we get all these new recruits fully trained. These people were willing to risk their lives to join our cause, I just wish we had more people." Meanwhile, just outside of Otron's Early Warning System's Radar by a few feet, an Aircraft Carrier flying the flag of the Team Comet Empire was anchored. The captain then said, "Launch the fighters." The first mate replied, "Aye captain." The first mate then said into a microphone, "All pilots, the mission is a go. I repeat, all pilots launch." The two squadrons' worth of Jet Fighters began to launch from the Carrier and made their way to the EWS system. Back with Ash and Bonnie, an Alliance soldier ran up to them and he said, "Sir, the elder wishes to speak with you, it's about the war you are going to wage." Ash looked at the Alliance soldier and said, "Did he say that exactly?" The Alliance Soldier then said, "Yes, he says that it's urgent." Ash then told Bonnie, "Keep watch on the recruits, I'll be back soon." Bonnie nodded her head and Ash left with the Alliance Soldier to the Elder's Cave.

After walking for a few minutes, Ash and the Alliance Soldier arrived at the entrance of the Elders cave where his assistant, Felicity Hocker, was watering the flowers around the cave entrance. When she saw the two arrivals and said, "Welcome Gentlemen, we have been expecting you, please follow me." Felicity then led Ash into the cave while the Alliance soldier stayed at the entrance. Inside the cave, Ash looked along the walls, bookshelves lined the walls with books from ancient history to current filled the bookshelves. As the two got farther into the cave, they entered a bigger area of the cave. Maps, computer monitors, and Televisions with Gaming systems hooked into them lined the walls here. In the middle of the room was a desk and at the desk sat a man looking at a report. The man then looked at John and Felicity and said, "Hello Champion Ketchum."

"I told you Lee that you can call me Ash." Replied Ash. Lee stood up and said, "Of course Ash, I've been reading the copy of the report of the battle that you sent me, this was an impressive victory, why did you bring me this?" Ash replied, "Look at the casualties and tell me if it really was a victory for us." Lee then said, "I've read the casualty section of the report, I think that they are exceptional losses." Ash then walked over to the table, slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "My friend was injured in that battle and the flagship was lost! How were they exceptional losses?!" Lee then said, "At the Rainbow Valley Massacre 8700 years ago, the king at the time lost almost his entire army. These losses were like a puddle to those losses."

"I'm not talking about the army, I'm talking about the navy." Said Ash. Felicity was about to draw her sword when Lee held his hand up and she slid it back into its hilt. Lee then said, "Ash, I have lived since the creation of Otron, I have seen kings come and go, I have lived through several wars, and I have seen people in the same position you are currently in, you are blinded by rage, you need to calm down before you progress in this war." Ash then said, "I have complete control of my rage."

"No, you don't." Said a voice from behind Ash. When he turned around, he saw his Greninja, Aubrey, Delphox, and Pikachu in Aubrey's arms standing behind Felicity. Pikachu then said, "All of us can sense your anger, your anger that John was hurt by Team Comet, your anger that we lost the flagship, and your anger for all of the lives lost during the battle." Ash then said, "Yes, I am angry for all those things, but I have my anger under control." Greninja then said, "That's not what we're sensing Ash." Aubrey then walked over to her father and said, "Daddy, please don't let your anger control you." Ash looked at his daughter and using the Aura technique John taught him to release his anger in his aura and he sent his aura into the earth. Ash fell to one knee, causing Greninja, Pikachu, and Aubrey to run to his side. Ash then asked for air so he could stand up. After everyone backed up to give Ash space, he stood up and they saw his face. Ash's face had a smile on it and he said, "Thank you, all of you, I would have been taken over by my anger if it weren't for you all."

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, the Alliance Soldier entered the Cave and said, "Commander, Team Comet fighters have entered our airspace!" Ash then said, "To the Command Center, quickly." As everyone ran to the command center, Ash turned to Lee and Felicity and said, "Any words of wisdom before I go?" Lee looked at ash and said, "You must think battle plans through long and hard before making a decision." Ash nodded his head and ran to the command center.

As Ash ran to the Command Center, the AA Guns along the pathway to the EWS targeted the Team Comet Empire fighters and opened fire, but the fighters dodged most of the flak. Just then, a squadron of Alliance fighters flew into the battle and was ready to engage. Dylan's squadron began to move to take out enemy fighters. The two Team Comet fighter squadrons were Dragonite squadron, with a new leader and Dragonite 2, and Fearow Squadron. Dragonite leader had his squadron split into teams of two fighters, and saw the EWS. Dragonite leader then said, "Team Three, take your shot at the enemy EWS, team two and my team will cover you." Dragonite five and Dragonite six said Rodger and moved to target the EWS. Dragonite five then got a missile lock on the EWS but was destroyed by Charizard three before he could fire a missile. But Dragonite six got a missile off and just before it struck the EWS, Charizard five fired a missile at the missile and destroyed it. Charizard five then targeted Dragonite six but was shot down by Fearow leader. Dragonite six was still shot down by Dylan Lowe. As the battle went on, two more Alliance fighter squadrons came into the battle, the Alliance Fighter-Bomber squadron called Onyx Flight and the alliance Fighter squadron called Jolteon flight. Onyx 2 and Jolteon 4 began to hover over the EWS to shoot down incoming missiles while the rest of the squadrons engaged the Comet Empire's fighters.

Back with Ash, he had just arrived at the command center where Gary was already at. Ash then said, "Give me a status update." Gary looked at Ash and said, "Ash, at exactly 10:30 A.M., two squadrons worth of Comet Empire fighters were detected by our EWS, they were on a direct course with it as well. Our AA guns opened fire at the fighters but were to no avail and the fighters maintained their course, Charizard Squadron were the first to engage and took out two fighters, but Charizard 5 was shot down. Then Onyx Flight and Jolteon flight entered the battle, we have two fighters over the EWS to protect it while the rest of our fighters engaged the enemy fighters." Ash then said, "Do we have any eyes on the battle?" one Alliance Tech support person said, "we have a drone that's just about to enter the battle area, sir, putting it on the big screen now." The tech support Person then sent the video feed from the drone to the big screen. Ash and Gary watched as the battle continued.

The Comet Empire Fighters were being overwhelmed by the Alliance fighters, the Dragonite Squadron lost Dragonite 3, 5, and 6 while the Fearow Squadron lost Fearow 2, 4, and 6. Both squadron leaders ordered all fighters to retreat, and all but one fighter fled the battle. Dragonite 4 was hit in the engines and crash-landed in the forest, causing the pilot to be left behind. As the pilot took off his parachute, he was captured by Alliance Forces. Dylan then said, "Charizard Leader to control, enemy Fighters have been turned back, I repeat, all enemy fighters are in full retreat." Ash then radioed into all AA Guns and he said, "Shoot down as many fighters as you can, the few enemy pilots they have the better it is for us to have air Superiority." All AA gun Emplacements replied Rodger and took aim in the direction that the retreating Enemy fighters were going to be coming from. As the Comet Empire Fighters peaked over the hill, the AA guns opened fire at them, taking down Dragonite Leader, Dragonite 2, Fearow 3, and Fearow 5. The last two fighters flew high above the AA gun's Range and waited until they were out at sea to begin their descent to their Carrier. When they arrived, the Captain walked out of the bridge and shouted, "What Happened?" Fearow Leader looked at the Captain and said, "We were FUCKING Slaughtered, my entire flight's gone and Dragonite six is the only survivor from Dragonite squadron, this mission was a complete and utter failure." The captain then climbed down the ladder and ran up to Fearow leader and he said, "The EWS still stands." Fearow Leader nodded his head, and the Captain said, "Well, this is unsettling, we must report this to our emperor, and pray that he doesn't send the fleet against us." The captain then told the crew on the carrier to head for Home, the occupied Region of Kalos.

Back in Otron, the captured Comet Empire Pilot was being held in the Local Police Station where Alliance Forces had guards watching him. Ash looked through the window into the room he's in when May walked up to him and she said, "He's still not talking?" Ash shook his head and said, "Not even our toughest interrogators could crack him, I'm holding back about using my Aura on him to get him to talk, in case that using my Aura could break his mind because we could use him in the Air force." May then looked at her husband and said, "Why would you want him to be a part of our Air Force?" Ash then went on to tell his wife that the Pilot's emotions are scared, intimidated, and he is thinking of his family back in New Bark Town in Jhoto. May then said, "But Jhoto is a region Loyal to Team Comet." Ash then said, "True, but his family isn't part of the Loyalists, he was probably taken from his home." Just then, Max walked up to his sister and Brother-in-Law, looked at the Pilot and said, "Has he talked yet?" Ash shook his head, causing Max to say, "Let me in there Ash, I want a crack at him." Ash looked at Max and said, "I don't see why not, go ahead." Max nodded his head and walked into the room the captured Pilot was in.

When he walked in, Max said, "Hello, I'm Max Kirtman, I just have a few questions for you." The pilot just looked at Max and said, "Look, man, I don't want to talk to anybody." Max then said, "I know, but if you do answer my questions, I can help you out." The pilot then said, "Why should I answer your questions?" Max then told the Pilot, "Look, I know that you're scared, I also know that you're from New Bark Town in Jhoto and that your family isn't loyal to Team Comet or their new name, the Comet Empire." The Pilot then said, "So?" and Max replied, "So, if you tell us what we need to know, and you join our ranks in the Alliance Air force, we can use the information and your help to free the seven core regions from the Comet Empire's control, you can live free, all we need is information." The Pilot thought about the offer, looked at Max, and said, "What do you want to know?" Max smiled, looked at the window to see Ash and May with their mouths wide open. Max then turned back around and asked, "What's your name and rank?" The pilot told Max that his name was Ben Shaw and his Rank was Staff Sargent. Max then asked Ben, "What's the enemy fleet's composition?" Ben then went on to tell Max that the Comet Empire Fleet had 10 Carriers with 10 squadrons of Fighters and 6 fighters in each squadron, 25 Battleships, 40 Cruisers, 26 Destroyers, 12 Corvettes, and several Convoys for refuel and resupply. Max then asked, "Which of the seven core regions is the most defended?" Ben replied, "The Kanto Region, it has the capital of the Comet Empire, which is Vermillion City." Max then said, "What was your mission?" Ben told Max that they were to target the EWS to knock it out so any possible future attacks could be kept secret until it was too late. Max then asked, "Where was the fleet stationed?" Ben told Max that the fleet that attacked Otron were from all across the seven core regions, and when they united to form the Comet Empire, the fleets merged to form one giant armada. Max then said, "Where was your ship that you launched from?" Ben said, "The ship I was stationed on was stationed outside of the Early Warning System's radar, the captain then launched the squadron I was a part of and the other Squadron on the mission."

"Are there people in Jhoto that you know of that are not loyal to the Comet Empire?" Max asked Ben. Ben replied, "I do not know, most of the people I saw were loyal to it." Max then Asked Ben which region he would attack first and Ben replied, "I would attack the Alola Region, it has the smallest garrison of soldiers of all of the three occupied Regions. The Alola Region would also be a good staging ground for the Alliance to attack the rest of the Core Regions." Max then said, "Okay, Ash was going to plan to do that anyway, is there anything else that you know that could help us?" Ben shook his head and max said, "That's alright, now all I ask you is what do you want to do now?" Ben thought about his answer for a while until he said, "What I want to do now…is join the Alliance and free my home region." Max smiled again and said, "I'll get the keys for the restraints on you and we'll get you settled in." Max then walked out of the room, where Ash and May were waiting for him and Ash asked Max, "How did you get him to talk?" Max smiled and said, "All I had to do was say the right things and he answered the questions." May smiled and said, "I'm impressed little bro, you would make for an excellent interrogator."

"Just trying to help the war effort." Said Max. Ash chuckled and handed Max the keys to the restraints Ben had on him and said, "I think you might need these." Max took the keys and said, "Yeah, I just might need them." Max then went back inside the Room to unlock the restraints on Ben and walked him out of the room and to the office to sign up to join the Alliance Air Force.

Meanwhile, back on Akala Island in the Alola Region, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and the Blonde haired woman walked arrived in the Communications room. The Blonde hair woman then punched in some commands and a blurred out person appeared on the screen. The Blurred out person then said, "This is Sableye 1, the Comet Empire is planning to hunt down and capture all of the Island Guardians to use them to fight us and the Alliance when they arrive. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop them, or stall them so you can find them first and keep them safe, Sableye 1 out." The person then disappeared, Lana then said, "Well then, I say we find them fast." Kiawe nodded his head in agreement. He then turned to Mallow and the blond hair girl and said, "What do you two think." Mallow replied, "If it keeps them out of the Comet Empire's hands, I say we go for it, what about you Lilly, what do you think?" The blond hair woman looked at Mallow and said, "I agree with all of you, let's find the Island Guardians." Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe smiled. Kiawe then said, "Lilly, can you let the other islands know what we're going to do." Lilly nodded her head and walked over to a table and sent a message to the other islands, Melemele Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island.

A few days later, in Otron, Ash was overseeing the construction of several Wailord-Class Submarines, a new design for the Alliance Submarines when May ran up to him and said, "I got word from Shauna, John's awake." Without another word, Ash ran as fast as he could to the Hospital. When he arrived, Ash signed in as a visitor and went straight to John's room. When he entered, he saw Shauna, Bonnie, Max, Aubrey, Collin, Gary, Paul, Tierno, Chili, Sawyer, Alain, Trip, Burgundy, Miette, and Georgia were already in the room. They all moved aside to let Ash see John. John saw Ash, smiled and said, "Hey Ash, I'm finally awake again." Ash smiled, walked over to his friend's bedside with May behind him and he said, "How are you feeling John?" John raised his right arm, which was the robotic arm that the doctors attached to him and said, "I feel like I can take out a tank."

"That's exactly what you can do." Said a voice at the door. When everyone looked, they saw Dylan standing there. John asked Dylan, "What do you mean?" Dylan replied, "That arm I built, has a gun mode, tiny missiles pack with enough explosives to take out a tank, a built-in Radar system, slots to attach some scopes on top and other things on the bottom." John smiled and said, "I can't wait to try this thing out." Dylan smiled and everyone got John signed out and to an old farm where an old Otron Tank was at. John then looked at Dylan and said, "You had this set for me didn't you?" Dylan nodded his head and said, "Yup this entire course is to test the arm. First, take out the targets in the building with the gun mode, to activate it, just say 'gun mode on'. John looked at his robotic arm, then at Dylan, who nodded his head, then back at the robotic arm and said, "Gun mode on." The arm then began to change form and it transformed into a gun. John then said, "Whoa." Dylan then said, "I managed to get it to make its own Ammo, go ahead and take out the targets in the house. To fire the gun, just think about firing it and it will shoot the bullets." John nodded his head and walked up to the house where two wood cutouts of Comet Empire soldier popped out and John thought of the gun firing and it did, it fired three rounds at one of the targets and he fired another two at the other target. John then busted into the old Farmhouse and took out two more targets. As John moved through the house to take out the targets, Dylan was at a computer reading the Robotic arms statistics. Dylan then said, "Its gun mode seems to be functioning perfectly." A few moments later, John took down all the targets in the farmhouse and as he walked out with his robotic arm back in hand mode, Dylan told John to fire one missile at the tank. When John asked how, Dylan said, "Point your arm at the tank, close your hand to make a fist, that will unlock the Missile ready to fire, then move your fist down and it will fire the missile." John did what Dylan explained, he aimed his arm at the Old Tank, made a fist, which made the missile that was first to be fired pop up and ready to launch. John then moved my fist downward and the missile launched and hit the Tank. Two seconds later, the tank exploded. John then said, "Sweeet."

After the tests were complete, Dylan said, "The Arm is working a 100% efficiency. Thank you, commander Bertrand." John replied, "Don't mention it, Dylan, I just want it to be ready when we invade the Alola Region." Ash placed his hand on John's shoulder and he said, "Well, once the rest of the ships arrived and our Wailord-Class Submarines are finished construction, we will begin Operation: Divine Light." John nodded his head in agreement.

**_X_ one month Later**

The last of the reinforcements from the regions in the Alliance arrived in Sunhill's Naval Port. Ash, as the founding leader of the Alliance, appointed Alpha Region Admiral Isaiah Washington as Admiral of the Alliance fleet. In the Alliance Command Center's War Room, Ash looked at a map of the Alola Region and saw that it was made up of four different islands; Akala Island, Melemele Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island. May walked up to her husband with a cup of coffee and said, "You'll need this if you're going to stay awake." Ash looked at May, smiled, and said as he took the coffee, "Thank you May, I very much needed this." May chuckled and looked at the map. Ash then said, "Liberating the Alola Region is going to be more difficult than I first anticipated, I never heard of the Alola Region besides from that Stufful that we found just before the Tournament began. How is he anyway?" May looked at Ash and said, "He's fine, he evolved, my Pokédex said that its evolved form is Bewear, here I'll show you." May then pulled out her Pokédex and looked for Bewear's Pokédex entry. When she found it she showed it to Ash and it read, "Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon, a normal and fighting type and the evolved form of Stufful. This Pokémon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many Trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug." Ash was surprised to hear the Pokédex entry and he said, "I hope he doesn't do that to Aubrey or Collin." May chuckled and said, "Ash, Bewear chose Collin to catch him." Ash was silent for a few moments and he snapped out of his silence and he said, "Wow, that's a surprise, how did it happen?"

"I'll tell you, dad." Said a voice from behind Ash and May. When they turned around, they saw their adopted son Collin standing beside his newly Caught Pokémon Bewear and his Exphlosion. Ash then said, "Alright Collin, tell me how you caught Bewear." Collin then went on to tell his father about how he caught Bewear.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**_X_ Time skip**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

Collin began his story by saying, "When Bewear was still Stufful, He and I were walking in the woods when a wild Stunmadillo Attacked us. I called out Exphlosion and had him use Flamethrower, he used it, but the Stunmadillo dodged the attack struck Exphlosion with a Thunder Wheel and it paralyzed him. I only had Exphlosion with me and I didn't have any Paralyze Heals with me. So, I had Exphlosion use Fire Blast, but he couldn't. Just before the Stunmadillo Struck Exphlosion again, I ran into Stunmadillo's path and I was sent flying to Explosion. Stufful then used Hammer Arm and sent Stunmadillo sliding backward. As I got up, I saw Stufful fighting the Stunmadillo. I then pulled out the Pokédex you gave me and looked up the moves Stufful knew and it said that he knew Hammer Arm, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and Focus Blast. I decided to partner up with Stufful to end the Battle and had him use Focus Blast, maximum Power. Stufful followed my Command and used Focus Blast, Maximum Power. When it struck the Stunmadillo, it was sent flying. Stufful then began to glow and that was when it evolved into Bewear. Bewear then picked me and Exphlosion up and he ran us to the Closest Pokémon Center. As Exphlosion was getting treated, I asked Bewear if he wanted to join my team, and he nodded his head, so I threw a Pokéball and it struck Bewear on the head, after three Shakes and a Ding, I caught Bewear." Ash smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that Exphlosion is doing well." Exphlosion nodded his head and shot a powerful Flamethrower into the Air. Just then John and Shauna walked up to them with Bonnie and Max behind them and John said, "Is that the Stufful that was sent flying from the Alola Region." Ash nodded his head and said, "Collin caught him." John then walked over to Collin, rubbed his Adopted Nephew's head and said, "Looks like you're one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master, just like your dad." Collin smiled. John then looked at Bewear and said, "How are you doing Bewear?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Bertrand. I feel like I can take out an enemy Cruiser with my Focus Blast." Replied Bewear. John, Aubrey, Ash, and Bonnie all chuckled and John said, "Well if it can take out a cruiser, we can use you in the sea Battles." Ash then said, "Well, when we make our way to the Alola Region and we come across an enemy fleet, we'll use Bewear in the battle." Just then, an Alliance Naval Officer approached them and said, "Commanders, one of our Subs detected a small vessel heading towards Otron. The Direction it's traveling says that it came from the Alola Region." John and Ash looked at each, then back the Naval Officer and Ash said, "Send a frigate to investigate it, then bring the passengers to the Naval Yard, John and I would like to talk to them." The Naval Officer nodded his head, saluted Ash and John, who saluted back, and he went to get a frigate to pick up the people from the boat coming from the Alola Region.

Meanwhile, in the Hoenn Region, the Kanto and Jhoto sections of the Comet Empire's Army had Units merged to equal the standard size units for the Comet Empire. Several Kanto and Johto soldiers thought that they shouldn't be there. When the rebel Cells sprung up, a few soldiers deserted the Army and joined the Rebels while others acted as Rebel Spies. While a small group of soldiers joined the Rebels, the rest of the Soldiers from Kanto and Jhoto were Loyal to the Comet Empire. As a Comet Empire squad was escorting a truck, it got attacked by Hoenn Rebels, and All but three Soldiers were killed. As two soldiers were tied up, one soldier was left untied and the Rebel's leader walked up to him and she said, "Well, you're Intel was good, welcome to the Rebellion." The Comet Empire soldier shook the Rebel leader's hand said, "Thank you man, it's a pleasure to have completed my mission." The man then pulled out his Pistol and shot the Rebel Leader in the head. Suddenly, more Comet Empire Soldiers came out from hiding and either killed or captured every Rebel in the attack. The man then pulled out his Radio and said into it, "This is Rebel Bait, the Rebel leader is dead, and her rebel soldiers are either dead or captured too, returning to Base." That was the end of the Rebel Cell near Mount Chimney, after the destruction of that Rebel Cell, All Rebel Cells were wary of people from Kanto and Jhoto. Back in Otron, Ash and May were watching Collin and Aubrey play with their Pokémon. Ash had his arm around May and her head was on his shoulder. Just then, John and Shauna walked up to them. May got up and hugged Shauna as John and Ash shook hands. Ash then said, "How's she doing?" John looked at his Wife and May, then back at Ash and said, "Well, J.J.'s due in about 2 more months, Shauna is getting more and more anxious about our first child." Ash then said, "Wasn't babysitting Aubrey when she was a baby enough experience?" John then said, "Aubrey was different, this is our first child for Shauna and me."

Suddenly, an Alliance soldier walked up to them and said, "Commanders, the Alliance Frigate Frogadier has picked up the people in the boat that our sub detected. There were three people in the boat, a Mother and her two daughters, and the Mother want to speak with you two." John looked at Ash and said, "Let's see what she wants." Ash nodded his head, looked at May and Shauna and said, "We need to go, talk to you girls later." May and Shauna nodded their head and Ash and John followed the Alliance soldier to the Alliance Frigate Frogadier.

**_X_ A half hour Later**

When Ash, John, and the Alliance Soldier arrived at the Alliance Frigate Frogadier, the captain was at the bottom of the ramp going onto his ship waiting for Ash and John to arrive. When he saw Ash and John and he stood at Attention and said, "Commander Ketchum, Commander Bertrand, the people we picked up are in the Infirmary, follow me please." John and Ash followed the Captain to the Ships Infirmary. As they walked, Ash asked the Captain, "Has the mother said anything since asking for me and Commander Bertrand?" The Captain shook his head and said, "Not much, she's seems occupied in her thoughts." John then said, "Well, who do you have watching them." The captain replied, "I have two ensigns watching over the family." The Captain then let John and Ash walk into the Infirmary where the Ship's Chief Medical Officer. Ash then said, "And how are our guests today doctor?" The Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Robert Hill looked at John and Ash and he said, "Well, being out at sea for as long as these three were, they were severely Dehydrated, I had some people bring them water, as you can see." John and Ash looked at the stockpile of water bottles in the corner. Ash then asked Doctor Hill, "Is the mother able to talk to us?" Doctor Hill nodded his head and allowed John and Ash to go to her.

When they got to the bed the woman was laying on, Ash asked for the Woman's name and she said, "My name is Elizabeth." John then said, "Well Elizabeth, can you tell us where you are from?" Elizabeth slowly sat up and said, "I'm from Akala Island in the Alola Region." John and Ash used their Aura to see if Elizabeth was lying, and she wasn't. John then said, "How many children do you have?" Elizabeth then said, "Three, and their names are Harper, Sarah, and Lana. Lana isn't here because she and her friends are fighting against the Comet Empire Forces in the Alola Region, she's fighting on my home Island of Akala Island, one of the islands that make up the Alola Region." John and Ash looked at each other, then at Elizabeth and Ash said, "Well you can probably rest easy tonight because, in a few days when all of our new classes of ships are finished building and our recruits are finished training, we're going to begin Operation: Divine Light. Our first stop is going to be the Alola Region." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of happiness and relief and she said, "Well, the sooner the Comet Empire retreats from the Alola Region, the better." John smiled as Ash said, "Don't worry Elizabeth, we'll force the Comet empire off your home region."

After Doctor Hill gave Elizabeth and her two teenage daughters clean bills of health, Ash had two Alliance Soldiers escort Elizabeth and her daughters to a hotel in case any comet Empire spies and Infiltrators. As the Day went on, John oversaw the remaining construction of the Wailord-Class Submarines. Bonnie then walked up to him and stood next to him. They then had a telepathic Conversation. Bonnie asked John, "_How's your robotic arm?_" John kept his eyes on the Wailord-Class Submarines as he said, "_My Arm's working fine, how's your training with Zygarde coming along?_" Bonnie told John, "_Our training for the war is coming along fine. He's learned a new move that I've never seen before, it looked like Inferno, so I decided to call it Dragon Inferno._" John smiled and said, "_We'll need to let Ash know about that._" Bonnie nodded her head and then she said, "_How's construction coming along?_" John replied, "_The Wailord-Class Submarines are almost done, soon we'll have enough to fire enough torpedoes to sink whole enemy fleets._" Bonnie then sensed something coming at them and said aloud and as she pushed John to the ground, "GET DOWN!" suddenly, several shots struck the ground where John was standing over, one bullet caught Bonnie's shoulder as a Comet Empire Fighter flew over them, dropping a bomb on one of the still being constructed Wailord-Class Submarines, causing it to explode. John then turned his Robot arm into the gun mode and fired at the enemy fighter as he ushered Bonnie to a safe spot. Bonnie then used her Aura to telepathically tell Ash, "_Ash, a Comet Empire Fighter is attacking the Naval Yard, it already destroyed one of the Subs, and we need fighter support NOW!_" Ash got Bonnie's Message and ordered Charizard Squadron to scramble. As Charizard Squadron scrambled to take off, the Comet Empire Fighter took out another Wailord-Class Submarine. Just then, more Comet Empire Fighters came into the Battlezone. John then locked one to one fighter and fired a small missile at it. The Missile attached to the wing and blew up the Fighter two seconds later. The fighter spun out of Control and crashed into another Wailord-Class Submarine, destroying it. Several nearby AA Guns opened fire at the Comet Empire Squadron, damaging one to the point where the Pilot ejected from his fighter and caused it to crash into another Wailord-Class submarine. John then had his robotic arm turn into the gun mode again and fired at another fighter, damaging it and forcing it to retreat back to where it came from. The rest of the Fighters dropped more bombs, taking out more Wailord-Class Submarines. Suddenly, Charizard Squadron entered the Battlezone and engaged the remaining fighters, forcing them to retreat. Just then, Ash pulled up in an Otron Army Jeep with May, Max, and Gary. As they got out, Max ran over to Bonnie and helped her to a Doctor. Ash and May walked over to John and Ash said, "How many Subs were destroyed?" John looked At Ash and said, "Of the original 29 Subs we were constructing, we lost 15 Subs, but what I want to know is how that enemy fighter wing got passed our Early Warning System." Gary then said, "I talked to the Early Warning System on the way here and they said that those Jets were giving off a Friendly Signal."

John looked at Gary and John said, "You mean someone gave that squadron codes to fool our Early Warning System." Gary nodded his head and said, "We have a traitor on Otron." John then said, "This doesn't make any sense, who would betray us?" Ash placed his hand to his chin and said, "I don't know John, but one thing is for sure, we have to keep this between us. Whoever the traitor is, we can't let them know that we're searching for them, watch what you say to the others, even our friends." Gary then said, "Do you really think that one of our friends could betray us." Ash looked at Gary and said, "I think that with enough money being given to them that one of them would." John and Gary looked at each other, surprised to hear that one of their friends, which were with them since fleeing with them to Otron in the very beginning, could be a potential traitor.

**_X_ an hour after the attack**

John had engineers check to see if any of the damaged Submarines could be repaired, the Chief Engineer walked up to him and Ash and he said, "Sir, The Bombs landed in key sections of the Submarines, even if we had everything we needed, the Submarines are beyond repairable." John crossed his arms and Ash said, "Well, at least we have 14 Submarines." John looked at Ash and said, "We were supposed to have enough to take out whole fleets when the Subs were finished Constructing, we would begin our offensive." Ash looked at John and said, "We can make do with 14 Submarines John." John crossed his arms and said, "Fine. Oh, Ash, I've been meaning to introduce you to someone." John then turned his body and whistle for an Alliance soldier to approach them. John then said, "Ash, this is Ayana Batchelder, she's one of the Snipers that defended the EWS from Cress and the Comet Empire Squad that freed him and tried to help him destroy our EWS." Ash extended his hand out to Ayana and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Ayana." Ayana shook Ash's hand and said, "Thank you, commander, it's an honor to meet you. I always admired how you took a stand against those accusations your former friends made against you, and you may call me Zoe." Ash smiled and said, "Well Zoe, how would you like to help in the liberation of the Alola Region." Zoe smiled and said, "It would be an honor to fight alongside you commander Ketchum, and my adopted Brother." Ash was confused by what Zoe said and looked at John. John realized what Ash was doing and he said, "You see, Zoe's an Orphan, her Parents were killed in a Car crash during the first few years of you being the Pokémon Champion, I found her on the streets crying, she was 17 years old. So, Shauna and I decided to take her in and I treated her as if she was my little sister. She respected Shauna and I and even started to call me her big brother." Ash then said, "Oh I see, well Zoe, can I tell you something." Zoe nodded her head and Ash said, "John is a kind Person, if he took you into his home and treated you like his little sister, then I know for a fact that he must have seen a heart of gold inside you, I hope you won't do anything that can cause you to hurt him or else you and I will have a nice discussion, do you understand me?" Zoe nodded her head in acknowledgment. Ash then said, "But what I don't get is why you weren't there when John woke up from his Coma?" Zoe rubbed the back of her head and said, "I couldn't get off sniper Duty." John then said, "It's Alright Zoe, we understand." Ash nodded his head in agreement. Ash then said, "Now Zoe, what other experiences do you have in Combat?" Zoe replied, "Well let's see, I'm an expert in hand to hand Combat, explosives details, close quarters engagements, and I'm also a certified Nurse so I can treat any soldier wounded in battle." Ash was surprised to hear everything Zoe knew, and he said, "Wow, you would make for an excellent Special Operations soldier." Zoe smiled and said, "Thank you, Commander Ketchum." Ash then said, "You can call me Ash." Zoe smiled again and nodded her head. Ash then said, "Anyway, John, it's almost Dinner Time, why doesn't Zoe come over to eat with us." John then said, "That's not a bad Idea, how about its Zoe?" Zoe smiled her biggest smile yet and said, "I would love to have dinner with you and your family." Ash smiled and said, "You can come to my house with us. Tell your squad leader that I invited you over to my house." Zoe nodded her head again and they all heard a voice say, "Corporal Batchelder, get back over here now." Zoe then said, "I got to go, goodbye Bro, Bye Ash." Zoe then gave John a hug and ran back to her squad. John then said, "I'm glad you invited her over to dinner." Ash nodded his head and said, "Well, we better get going." John nodded his head and they walked off to get into Ash's car to drive home when John sensed something was wrong. He grabbed Ash and pulled back. Suddenly, Ash's Car exploded, sending small shrapnel into John's back, his Legs and still human arm. John yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. Ash crawled over to John and pulled him away from the Exploded Car as Medical Personal brought a gurney to place John on it and as Zoe ran over to them, she shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ash looked at Zoe and said, "Someone planted a Bomb on my car and it detonated, John pulled me out of the way of Shrapnel, but he caught some of it himself in his legs and left arm."

Ash and Zoe watched John get taken away in a Hospital truck to get the shrapnel out of his legs and arm. Just then, Shauna and May ran up to them and May asked her husband, "What happened Ash?" Ash looked at May and Shauna and he said, "Like I told Zoe, someone planted a Bomb on my car and it detonated, John pulled me out of the way of Shrapnel, but he caught some of it himself in his legs and left arm." Shauna then said, "Who planted the Bomb?" Ash shrugged his shoulders and said, "I honestly don't know, probably the same person who gave the Comet Empire fighter squadron that attacked the Submarines." Shauna then said, "I want to see John, where did they take him?" Ash told Shauna that John was taken in a Hospital Truck to the nearby Hospital and she got an Alliance soldier to drive her to the Hospital John was being operated in. Just then, Gary ran up to them and said, "Is everyone alright, I heard an Explosion." Ash looked at Gary and said, "My car has been destroyed, John caught some shrapnel from the explosion as he saved my life." Gary breathed a sigh of relief and asked if John was alright and Ash said, "We don't know, they just took him to get operated on to get the shrapnel out of his legs and other Arm." Meanwhile, from around the Corner, the Saboteur looked and saw that Ash was still alive, so he Ran over to him, Gary, and May and said, "I heard an Explosion, is everything alright?" May, Ash, and Gary looked at the Saboteur and Ash said, "Hey Paul, yeah everything's fine, my car's totaled, but John did get hurt."

"Holy Crap is he okay?" said Paul to which Ash replied, "We don't know like I told Gary they just took him to the nearby Hospital." Paul then said, "Well, I hope he gets better." Ash nodded his head in agreement, not knowing that Paul was the traitor they were searching for. A little while later, Ash discovered that explosives that matched the one used to blow up his car were taken from the Military Base's Armory, only he, John, their friends and Family, and the Soldiers guarding the Armory. John then said to himself, "I was right, someone close to me has betrayed us, I need to find out who and why." Just then, May K. walked up to him and said, "Shauna just texted me, John's come out of Surgery, she wants us to go see John and she will wait for us at our house." Without another word, Ash grabbed May's hand and they took off to go see John.

After arriving at the Hospital, Ash and May were led to John's Hospital room and they saw him in a wheelchair with his Legs and arm wrapped in Bandages. Ash cleared his throat to get John's attention, and he looked back and said, "Hey Ash." Ash smiled and asked John how he is holding up and John replied, "Like I just got 30 pins out of my legs and arm." Ash chuckled and sat down in the chair next to John as May stood behind him. Ash then said, "Is Shauna going to visit you." John replied, "She said that she wants to see me when I'm released from here at dinner." May then said, "Well, I'm sure that Ash can say something to the head Doctor about letting you out today." Just then, the Doctor that treated John came in and said, "How is the patient today?" John looked at the doctor and said, "You treated me not too long to get the Shrapnel out of my legs and one flesh arm. I just would like to know if I can go home." The Doctor smiled and said, "After an X-ray to see if there's anything we missed you are free to go home." John, Ash, and May smiled, and they got John to the X-ray Machine and scanned him for any missed shrapnel pieces, and scans came out clean, so John was released from the Hospital.

Along the way back to Ash's house, John, Ash, and May arrived at a Police blockade and an Ambulance. Ash got out of the Jeep and asked the Police Officer in charge, "What's going on here?" The Lieutenant looked at Ash and said, "Champion Ketchum, we have a hostage situation going on here, three people from the Kanto region came here and are holding the entire convenient Store Hostage in the name of the Comet Empire. They haven't made any demands." John then got out and painfully moving towards Ash the Lieutenant and he said, "I heard the whole thing, how many hostages do they have?" The Lieutenant replied, "From what we saw there are the two Cashiers, four people in the Store at the time, and the Manager. So, it gives us a total of seven people." John then peeked over the hood of the Police Car and saw that the people in the Convenient Store had Patches on their arms that showed the flag of the Comet Empire. John ducked back down and said, "Well, they're a part of the Comet Empire alright. Lieutenant do you know if there's another way into the store?" The Lieutenant shook his head and said, "No, we tried looking, they blocked all the entryways, the front's the only way in or out now." John asked for the Megaphone, to which the Lieutenant gave it to him. John then said into the Megaphone, "Attention Hostage takers in the Convenient Store, this is John Bertrand, I want to make a trade, the Hostages in there with you for me." Ash then pulled John down and said, "What are you doing John?" John told Ash, "I want the people in there safe, plus they would think that I could be used to their advantage more than the Hostages they currently have." Ash then said, "Look, you are just getting out of the Hospital, I don't want you to have to go back into the Hospital."

Just then, one of the Hostage takers opened the door to the Convenient Store and said, "Alright, we'll release the Hostages, but you need to come to the Door to hold it open for them." John then took a pistol from another Officer, put it in his back pocket and said, "I'm got going in there without some kind of protection." Ash smiled, and John stood up with the Megaphone and said, "Alright, I'm coming to the door, unarmed." John then crossed the Police Barricade and walked over to the Convenience Store Door and opened it and all seven hostages, one of which was Georgia walked out, with their hands over their head, and John went in. Ash saw Georgia and while staying crouched, he made his way to Georgia and pulled her towards the Jeep and he asked Georgia, "What were you doing in there?" Georgia told Ash, "I was getting some snacks for Aubrey and Collin to hold them over until you got back when those three goons came in and held everyone at Gunpoint and told us to get into a corner. I wasn't going to cause someone to die so I just followed their instructions." Suddenly, there were gunshots coming from the store, all the Cops got down in case of any stray bullets, along with May, Ash, and Georgia. Soon after the gunshots were heard, they stopped. Everyone peeked their heads up and saw John walking out of the Convenient Store, looking traumatized. Two officers walked over to him to help him to the Ambulance with May, Ash, and Georgia running up to him. Ash asked John, "What happened in there?" John kept staring in the direction he was looking and said, "After I got in the store, they forced me to my knees and put me on a video call with Emperor Tracy and he said that I should have joined him, and the other traitors and I told him that I was proud to have sided with you. They then pulled out a woman that they kept hidden and the guy in charge pulled out a syringe and injected her with its contents, saying that in its gas form it can take out hundreds of our soldiers and they called it the Pyroar Virus. The woman began to scratch her skin and she tried to scream; at the time I wasn't sure what her lungs were filling with until she coughed up blood. Next thing I saw was her eyes exploding, falling to the ground dead. I then pulled out my gun and took out one of them, the other two took cover in an aisle and I took cover behind the Checkout stand and had a shootout, but I got good shots in and I took them out quickly." Ash then said, "So the Comet Empires going to be doing Biological Warfare." John nodded his head and said, "I believe so." The Paramedics then said, "Well, besides that, Mr. Bertrand seems to be in perfect health, but I recommend that you keep an eye on him." Ash, May, and Georgia nodded their heads and helped John to the Jeep and continued driving to Ash's house.

When they got there, as the four of them got out of the jeep, Bonnie and Shauna walked out with Aubrey and Collin. Ash picked up Collin as May picked up Aubrey. Shauna walked over and slapped John on the cheek and she said, "That's for putting yourself into a hostage situation…" Shauna then kissed John, when they parted, she said, "And that's for saving those hostages." John smiled and said, "Well, you know me, I'm willing to put myself in danger to save others." Shauna nodded her head in agreement. Bonnie then walked up to John and Shauna and said, "I see you're doing well." John chuckled and said, "Well, my arm and legs are wrapped, but I am doing well, now let's get inside." Everyone nodded their heads and as they walked, Shauna said, "Zoe arrived here and said that you two invited her to dinner." John nodded his head and said, "Why wouldn't I?" Shauna then said, "I don't know, I figured you did." John laughed and everyone out front went inside to commence dinner.

The next day, all the remaining Wailord-Class Submarines have finished construction, all the new Recruits finished their training, and the fleet was ready to move. Ash then made a broadcast that was sent to all the regions in the Alliance. Ash started by saying, "Citizens and Soldiers of the Alliance, today we begin the journey to liberate the seven Core Regions from the clutches of Team Comet. We will be the torch that will bring light to the darkness. The fleet and Army that have gathered here is a testament to our resolve. The resolve that we will not stop until Team Comet is defeated and the seven core regions are freed. Regions that we have never heard of have joined the Alliance and as we fight, there are people in the seven core regions who will join us. No greater threat has loomed to bring together regions under one banner. The first region we will liberate is the Alola region, where the region's inhabitants are fighting back right now against Team Comet, we will move to assist them. When the Comet Empire-Alliance war is over, the world will be changed, for better or for worse. Now I say to all the Military members, stand strong, stand together, and more importantly, stand for freedom, Commander Ketchum out." As Ash made his speech, the Alliance Navy prepared to move out, ammunition was stocked up, anchors were raised, and the Alliance flag was raised. John stood on the Alliance Battleship the Bertrand. Shauna walked up behind him and they shared one last hug before Shauna walked off the ship to head to their home. Then, Gary and Paul walked onto the Aircraft Carrier Fortree City to await Ash. May sat in her house with her children watching Ash make his speech as Max got his Combat Uniform on and hugged his sister goodbye. Across Otron, men and women in the Armed Forces were saying goodbye to their friends and family to leave for the war that was started by the Comet Empire.

A few minutes after Ash gave his short speech, he arrived at the Alliance Flagship the Aircraft Carrier Fortree City where all his friends that were willing to go, John, Gary, Paul, Chili, Max, Bonnie, Lance, Steven Stone, Georgia, Burgundy, Miette, Tierno, and Trip were waiting for him. Ash walked over to them and said, "Let's get going." Everyone nodded their heads and they got on the ship. When they all arrived at the bridge, everyone in there went to attention until Ash said, "As you all were." As everyone went back to what they were doing. The Commander, Admiral Washington, approached Ash and his friends and he said, "Commander Ketchum, we are ready to make our way to the seven core regions and commence Operation: Divine Light." Ash smiled, nodded his head and said, "Good, send a broadcast out to the entire Alliance Fleet." Admiral Washington nodded his head and had his radio Operator send a broadcast to the entire Alliance. On every alliance radio, everyone heard Ash say, "Members of the alliance, the hour has arrived, we are going on the offensive, the fleet is moving out, I wish us the best of luck." John then said, "Give the go-ahead Admiral." Admiral Washington nodded his head, pulled over a radio, switched it to all radios in every ship of the fleet and said, "All ships, full steam ahead, we head to the core regions." Just then, all the ships began to move, the Alliance's first offensive attack is underway.

As the fleet made its way to the first region they would liberate, the Army was being protected by Destroyers, Frigates, a Cruiser, and two Wailord-Class Submarines. Ash was in the map room of the Flagship when sirens went off. Just then, John busted in and said, "Comet Empire aircraft have found us and are engaging us." Ash then followed John to the Bridge where Admiral Washington was, and Ash asked, "How many fighters?" Admiral Washington looked at Ash and John and said, "About 10 squadrons worth of enemy fighters, we're launching fighters to deal with them." Ash then said, "Good, we can't let them stop our mission." Admiral Washington nodded his head and watched the fighters launched from the carrier and all the AA guns fired at the Enemy fighters. As the air battle went on, a Comet Empire Submarine raised its Periscope and an ensign onboard the Alliance Corvette the Cleffa saw and reported it to his superior, who radioed it to the Flagship, where Admiral Washington told Ash and John, "Commanders, the Corvette Cleffa spotted an enemy Submarine on their Portside." Ash then said, "Send the Cleffa and the Destroyer Frillish to destroy it." Admiral Washington nodded his head and followed Ash's Orders and sent the Corvette Cleffa and Destroyer Frillish to sink the enemy Submarine. As the two ships moved to launched Depth Charges, Charizard Squadron, Onyx Flight, and Jolteon flight, along with several other squadrons, were overwhelming the enemy squadrons. The enemy fighters were forced to retreat to where they launched from, an enemy flattop with Frigate and Destroyer Escort. The Alliance fighters reported back about the small fleet and John then said, "That fleet must be a Vanguard fleet." Ash nodded his head and Admiral Washington asked, "What should I tell the fighters?" Ash looked at John, who nodded his head, then at Admiral Washington and said, "Tell them to attack, have them take out the Frigates and Destroyers first, then the carrier." Admiral Washington nodded his head and told the Fighters what to do. The fighters acknowledged the orders and moved to engage the Comet Empire Fleet. The enemy AA Guns opened fire at the Alliance Fighters but scored no kills. The Alliance fighters fired Missiles at the Frigates and Destroyers, scoring direct hits on Gun batteries, propellers, and a few Bridges. On the second attack run, two squadrons made Torpedo Runs at the front of the Frigates and Destroyers. A few minutes later, the Torpedoes launched by the Alliance fighters struck the Frigates and Destroyers and quickly flooded with water, soon two Frigates and two Destroyers were sinking to the bottom of the Ocean, leaving 3 Frigates and 2 Destroyers to defend the Enemy aircraft Carrier. Ash then ordered Admiral Washington to move two Battleships into a firing position to take out the remaining Escort ships. Admiral Washington nodded his head and had Battleship Bertrand and Battleship Ketchum move into the attacking formation Ash told him to do.

As the Battle went on, the Comet Empire fleet was getting overwhelmed and was on the retreat. But the Aircraft Carrier got hit in the Propellers and was dead in the water, along with a Frigate and Destroyer, while the other Frigates and Destroyers were sunk. Admiral Washington had the fleet come to a complete stop around the Carrier and stranded escort ships. Alliance Destroyers took out the guns on the Comet Empire Frigate and Destroyer, so John could lead Marines onto the ships and take control of them. John started with the Destroyer first, as Alliance Marines boarded, the crew of the Destroyer opened fire at the Marines, causing a few casualties. When John got on board, he had his robot arm switched to gun mode and he took out some crew members of the Comet Empire Destroyer. John then said, "Marines, search this ship, find the captain and bring him to me, alive." The Marines nodded their heads and began to search for the captain. Just then, John received word that the crew on the Frigate and Carrier surrendered, John then said, "Copy that, we're looking for the captain of the Destroyer now." John then ran into one of the Destroyer's crew Members and he said, "HANDS UP!" the Ensign obliged and put his hands up. John then said, "The Captain of this ship, where is he?" The ensign then said, "If I tell you, will you not kill me." John then said, "Depends if you're telling me the truth." The ensign then said, "He's in the Mess hall eating the last meal before he's captured."

"Show me." Said, John. The ensign then led John and the Marines to the Mess hall. Later, in the Mess hall, John and the Alliance Marines saw the Captain of the destroyer, eating one last meal with his subordinates. The Alliance Marines pointed their guns at the crew, but John said, "Hold your fire, men." John then walked over to the Captain, sat down across from him and said, "Greetings Captain, I would like to talk about you surrendering your ship to the Alliance." The captain ate a bit of meat before he said, "I know, and I am willing to turn command of my ship over to the Alliance, all I ask in return is proper treatment of me and my men." John then said, "Of course, I'll talk to Ash and I'll let you know what he says." The captain nodded his head and John walked off to talk to Ash. John radioed in and said, "Ash, we have the captain of the Destroyer and he's more than willing to turn command of his destroyer over to the Alliance, all he asks for in return is for him and his men to be properly treated, what do you want me to do?" Ash's voice came over the radio and he said, "Tell him that he and his men will be treated properly and that we will only kill any of his men if they try to attack Alliance forces that will be on board his ship to ensure cooperation." John replied, "10-4." John then walked back over to the Destroyer's Captain and said, "Commander Ketchum has ordered me to tell you that you and your men will be treated properly. However, he has also told me to tell you that if any of your men try to kill any Alliance soldier that will be left on board to ensure your cooperation, they have orders to kill them, do you understand what I'm saying?" the Captain of the Destroyer nodded his head and said, "I will tell the surviving crew members." The captain then got up and walked out the mess hall with John following him. When they got to the bridge, the captain grabbed a microphone for the entire ship and he said, "Attention all crew members still alive, we are joining the Alliance, there will be Alliance Marines on board to make sure that we follow orders, we will be treated properly and if you don't cause problems, we will live. The Alliance Marines do have orders to shoot any of us if any of us attack then, so please don't try anything, Captain Fredrickson out." The Captain then put the microphone back where he got it from and he said, "Ready to serve the Alliance, Commander Bertrand." John smiled and said, "Ash and I welcome you and your surviving crew to the Alliance." Captain Fredrickson nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Commander Bertrand."

Back on the Alliance Flagship Fortree City, Ash was looking at battle plans when John walked in and said, "the fleet's moving along very nicely." Ash nodded his head and asked John, "How's our double Agent?" John told Ash that their double Agent has successfully gained Tracy's trust and can gather intelligence for them. Ash smiled and said, "Good, bring him in here." John nodded his head and said, "I have him outside the door, come on in Espyeon-29." The person that walked in was none other than Paul. Ash then said, "I appreciate you doing this Paul, you're helping the Alliance by infiltrating the enemy ranks and earning the trust of Tracy and his subordinates." Paul smiled and said, "Yeah, I can't believe they thought I could be bought so easily like that." Ash nodded his head and thought back to the day Paul told John and him about what happened.

* * *

A few days after the initial Attack, when John was out of the Hospital

_John and Ash were watching the Wailord-Class Submarines being constructed from Ash's office when Paul walked in and said, "Ash, John, I was just approached by Brock and Barry offering me 25,000 Poké Dollars to become a spy for them." John and Ash were shocked to hear that, and John said, "I say we capture them right now." But Ash said, "Or…he can take the deal." Paul and John looked at John and John said, "What?" Ash then said, "He takes the deal and acts as a spy for them but in reality…" John realized what Ash was saying and said, "He's actually going to be a spy for us." Ash nodded his head and said, "Exactly. We give him false information to give them and he steals true information from them and gives it to us." John then said, "Brilliant, but we need to give them actual information to start with, so they can't take the bait." Ash nodded his head and said, "True, which means one thing." This time, Paul was the first to realize what Ash was saying and he said, "We give them codes to allow their plans entry into our airspace." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say." John then said, "Are you crazy, have you thought of the possible damage one of their fighter squadrons could do to us?" Ash then said, "John, we need information, and we need them to believe that Paul's serious about joining them." John thought about it and said, "Fine, I agree with you, Ash."_

* * *

Back in the present

Ash then said, "But look where we are now, we're on our way to the Alola Region to help liberate it and Tracy and the traitors don't even know about him being a double agent for us." John nodded his head, looked at Paul and said, "But was it necessary to blow up Ash's car?" Paul looked at John and said, "They gave me the device and told me to plant it, I couldn't compromise myself and I did it, I'm sorry that you got hurt, John." John then told Paul that it was alright, John then said, "You needed to protect your cover, plus it probably looked good to Tracy." Paul nodded his head and said, "Yes it did, so good that Tracy told me personally that any remaining doubt of me being a spy as wiped away." John then said, "But we all know the truth." Paul and Ash nodded their heads when Max came in and said, "Guys, Alola's within viewing distance." Ash nodded his head, stood up, and said, "Let's take a look." John and Paul nodded their heads and the three of them made their way to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**_X_ Time skip**

'Thoughts'

"Telepathy"

_Stories mentioned in a fourth wall break_

When they arrived, Admiral Washington was looking through the binoculars at Alola and heard Ash ask, "So we can see Alola now?" Admiral Washington looked at Ash, John, Paul, and Max and he said, "Yes, we can just see the top of the Mountain and sources tell us that it's called Mount Lanakila." Ash took the binoculars from Admiral Washington and looked through them and saw the top of Mount Lanakila. At the top of the mountain was the Team Comet Empire's flag at the top. Ash then said, "That flag's going to be taken down and replaced with our flag, launch the bombers, we take that Island first.." Admiral Washington nodded his head and ordered all the fighter-bombers on all the carriers to launch and their target was the beach defenses along Ula'ula Island's shorelines. As the fighter-bomber squadrons took off, Admiral Washington had the fleet turn so all the ships gave an effective firing solution. As the ships moved into their firing positions, the fighter-bomber squadrons began their attack on the beaches. Dylan had his squadron fire missiles at the AA guns and artillery pieces. Dylan was then told by Admiral Washington, "Charizard Leader, we're in a position to shell the beaches, have all fighters clear out."

"Roger that Admiral, all fighters pull back, let the fleet have some fun." All the fighters acknowledged Dylan and they all pulled back. Back on the flagship, an ensign said to Admiral Washington, Ash, and John; "Admiral, Commanders, all fighters have pulled back and the ships are all in their positions." Admiral Washington nodded his head and told the Radio Operator, "Send the word to all ships, begin shelling the Island." The Battleships, Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates, Strike Cruisers, and Missile launcher ships opened fire at the beach, battering comet Empire forces and destroying emplacements, Ash then looked at John and said, "I want you to lead the beach landings." John looked at Ash and said, "Alright, I'll make sure we take that beach." Ash smiled and said, "I know you will now get going." John nodded his head and ran to get into a landing craft to land on the beach. Ash then said, "I want fighter support and a constant Naval Barrage in front of the beaches, I don't want to see a single defensive building left standing. Let me know when our forces reach the beaches so we can stop the naval bombardment." Admiral Washington nodded his head and ordered the naval bombardment to continue.

Back with John, his landing craft was coming up to the beach where they would land. John then heard the person controlling the landing craft, "Get ready, thirty seconds." John then said, "Alright boys, this is the moment where the alliance shows the Comet Empire that we are a force to be reckoned with. They think they were Clever in launching a preemptive strike against us, but we came back from that attack and we became stronger than before. Now we'll show the enemy that we can liberate the occupied regions, so stay low, stick to cover as we push up, and for Arceus sake don't get shot." The men in the landing craft with John nodded their heads and they got ready to charge. When the landing craft reached the beach, the door opened and a hail of bullets came flying into the landing craft, killing the first few soldiers in the front.

John then turned his robot arm into the gun mode and opened fire at the place the bullets were coming from. From the sky, dozens of Pidgeot and Swellow used Air Slash on enemy Pokémon while a team of Gyarados used Hyper Beam to destroy several bunkers. John then called for a radio operator to call Ash. When Ash picked up, John said, "Ash, it's John, we're on the beaches, and we have a heavily fortified bunker in front of us. I need a Naval Strike on the green smoke!" Ash then looked at Admiral Washington and said, "Contact the Bertrand, tell them to fire at the green smoke." Admiral Washington nodded his head and as he told the battleship the Bertrand, John popped a smoke grenade and threw it towards the bunker. The captain of the battleship the Bertrand saw the smoke and said, "Target grid sector HOTEL NINER, GOLF NINER, GOLF AIT, HOTEL AIT, fire for effect!" and all three battleship guns opened fire at the bunker that was in front of John. A few moments later, the shells reached the bunker and completely demolished it. John then told the men with him forward and they charged as Ash told the Bertrand to hold fire.

A few minutes later, Comet Empire forces were in retreat deep into the island. John successfully led allied forces to victory and they set up a beachhead, but he knew that the next few beach invasions wouldn't be as smooth. In fact, they would be a lot harder to get through. John was then approached by an Alliance soldier and the soldier said, "General, commander Ketchum is requesting permission to come to the shore." John nodded his head and radioed Ash to call me to the beaches. A few moments later, Ash arrived by helicopter and he stepped foot on the beaches, surrounded by craters, destroyed defensive structures and bodies of both Comet Empire and Alliance soldiers. Ash then walked up to his second in command and asked for the casualty report and John said, "30 men dead, 23 wounded, we captured a few prisoners, most of them were from Kanto and Jhoto."

Ash slowly shook his head and said, "Of course, Tracy would do something like this, using troopers from loyal regions to occupy the regions that refused to bow." Gary then approached Ash and John and said, "Ash, John, two people with weapons just showed up from the woods nearby, say they're with the Alolan Resistance, and they would only speak with you two." Ash and John looked at each other before they followed Gary to the temporary command Center. When John and Ash arrived at the Temp. Command Center, they saw the two people Gary mentioned, a male and a female. The man was Dark-Skinned with red hair in front and on the sides of his head and brown hair everywhere else on his head. He wore no shirt, red and brown shorts and sandals. The female was Caucasian and had blue hair, a white tank-top, blue pants and Blue sandals. The Man approached Ash and John and shook their hands and said, "Greetings, Champion Ketchum and Commander Bertrand, I am Kiawe, one of the leaders of the Alolan Resistance Council." Then the woman said, "My name is Lana, also one of the leaders of the Alolan Resistance Council." Ash then shook Lana's hand and said, "On behalf of the alliance, I'm grateful you resist the imperial occupation of your region, and I am sorry we didn't get here sooner. But now that we are here, we will help you liberate Alola." Lana and Kiawe nodded their heads and Lana said, "We have a map of everything that is a vital location to the Comet Empire Garrison in Alola."

Ash nodded his head and said, "Okay, just tell us the closest airfield to here so we can take it to give our fighters a refueling area to strike at the other core regions." Kiawe and Lana nodded their heads again before Kiawe said, "The closest one to here is a klick north of here." Ash nodded his head in acknowledgement, then he looked at John and said, "Take 3 companies and take that airfield." John acknowledged Ash, and Lana said, "I'll lead the way." Kiawe then told Lana to be careful and her response was kissing him on the lips, and she said, "You know I will." The two then shared another kiss before Lana walked away with John to get the three companies, they would be using to take the airfield. Ash then looked at Kiawe and said, "Girlfriend?" Kiawe nodded his head and said, "Yeah, we've been together for a year now." Ash smiled and said, "Well, I'm happy to hear that you are finding happiness during this time of hardship, just be sure that you both make it through this war." Kiawe nodded his head and asked Ash if he wanted to see the map of the Alola Region and Ash said yes.

Meanwhile, in Otron, Elizabeth was being escorted by two Otron National Guard soldiers for her protection when May and Shauna walked up to her and May said, "Ahh, you must be the mother of the two teenage girls that came from the Alola Region, our husbands met you already." Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "Yes, your husbands are very kind." May smiled and said, "Well, that's what caused us to fall in love with them in the first place, we were just about to do some grocery shopping, why don't you join us?" Elizabeth nodded her head, and they all walked towards the grocery store to do shopping. May then asked Elizabeth, "How are your two daughters doing?" Elizabeth looked at May and Shauna and said, "They're doing fine, talking about boys and make up, the usual teenage girl stuff." May and Shauna chuckled before Shauna said, "They're teenage girls, that's what we expected to talk about."

Back in Alola, Ash and Kiawe were looking at a map when an Alliance soldier walked up to them and said, "Commander, we've just received a transmission from Commander Bertrand, he's taken the airfield with minimum Casualties and is requesting some Tank support to hold the airfield." Ash nodded his head and said, "Okay send the 2nd Armor Company to reinforce them." The soldier nodded his head and saluted Ash before walking away. Ash then looked back at the map he and Kiawe were looking at and said, "So what were you saying about this Island." Kiawe saw Ash point at an Island with a big red X on it and Kiawe said, "That island was called Akala Island, it was home to Tapu Lele and Lana, a girl named Mallow and I were Trial Captains of the Island before the Comet Empire invaded, the Pokémon and people on the Island protested the occupation, only to be met with being gunned down, arrested, beaten or worse, they suffered from the Pyroar Virus." Ash was shocked to hear the Comet Empire used the Pyroar Virus on civilians. Kiawe then said, "When the people of Akala Island heard the Alliance was coming, they rose up and actually freed the entire Island, but the Comet Empire Forces wasn't going to let them have it for long, they dropped Barrels filled with the Pyroar Virus on the island and killed every living thing on the island, but we managed to get Tapu Lele out of there before the Canisters hit the ground, Tapu Lele went into her shell and hasn't come out since." Ash sighed and said, "I did my research on the Alola Region, Tapu Lele was the guardian deity of Akala Island, I can understand why she won't come out of her shell."

"Yeah, But I wish she could help us, the other Guardian Deities refuse to help us without Tapu Lele." Kiawe said to Ash before Ash asked where Tapu Lele was and Kiawe said, "She's in our base, along with the rest of the Island Guardians." Ash then said, "I would like to meet the Island Guardians, Tapu Lele especially." Kiawe then had a serious look on his face before he smiled and said, "We would be honored to have the Champion of the Otron Region and leader of the Alliance in our base, I request that we wait for Lana and John to return." Kiawe nodded his head and the two waited for John and Lana to return.

After an hour of waiting, John and Lana walked into the command tent, covered in smoke, dirt, grime, and blood. Ash saw this and asked, "I take it that they fought hard to keep the airfield?" and John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, they fought hard, Machine gun Emplacements, Mortars, Artillery pieces, Anti-air guns. But we took the Artillery pieces and Mortars out before they could try anything." Then Lana said, "Yeah, John was essential in taking out the Artillery Pieces, that robotic arm of his is really something else." John lifted up his robotic arm and said, "It will need some fine tuning, and probably a scope to increase Accuracy." Ash smiled and said, "I'll have Dylan edit his plans up immediately." John nodded his head and Lana hugged Kiawe and he said, "Glad you're alive, I was worried about you." Lana smiled and the two shared a kiss. John walked to Ash and asked if he talked to May yet and Ash said, "Not yet, in fact I was waiting for you to get back before I placed the call to Otron." John smiled and the two walked over to the screen and told the communication's officer to place the call and he did, soon enough, May and Shauna appeared on the other end with Collin and Aubrey. Ash was the first to speak and he said, "Hey there, how are my favorite girls and favorite son?" May chuckled and said, "Collin's your only son and we're all doing fine." Ash smiled as John said, "How about you Shauna, how are you feeling?" Shauna rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm doing fine John, and so is John Junior." John smiled at the sound of her saying that. John then said, "I was just making sure my love, want to make sure that you're doing fine since I can't be there with you to help you right now." Shauna smiled and said, "I know you want to be here my loving husband, but I would like our son to see the Regions where we came from." John nodded his head and said, "I'm still anxious for holding him for the first time. I'll never forget it when we first found out it would be a boy." Shauna nodded her head and said, "If I remember correctly, you fainted when we found out it would be a boy." Then, John's foot started to hurt and when Ash asked what was the matter, John said, "Just the sprain I got in the latest chapter of Crusherboy93's _Wait, I'm supposed to take you seriously_."

"Oh yeah, from Forrest's Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker when you saved your Eevee in that Story." Said Ash. John nodded his head and then May said, "I can't believe I betray Ash in that Story and Brock betrays you in this one." Ash looked at his wife and said, "It's what Crusherboy93 wants to happen in his stories." Then John said, "Yeah, the chapter should be up by now." Then Shauna said, "Isn't this breaking the fourth wall?" and John said, "Yes, but I think Crusherboy93 wants to have a fourth wall break in all of his stories from now on." Shauna chuckled as May and Ash smiled when Kiawe walked up to them and said, "Champion Ketchum, Commander Bertrand, we've discovered something from our inside man and we request you meet him." John and Ash nodded their heads, looked at their wives and May said, "We know, you have to go. Well, we all love you and miss you both." Then Ash said, "And we love you and miss you guys too." May and Shauna nodded their heads and the video chat ended. Ash and John then followed Lana and Kiawe back to their headquarters, Leaving Gary, Max, Bonnie, and Paul in charge. Along the way, Ash asked John, "So who do you think we'll fight next in _Power Rangers Poké Fury_?" and Ash said, "I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact in that story you and I are brothers in that story." John nodded his head and said, "I mean, Crusherboy93 is the writer, so he can decide what is put in and what isn't put in." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "True, like how he made you and Dawn get married in his first ever Fanfiction _Pokémon High School Rebellion_." John nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'm still trying to figure out how it comes before _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_ if in _Pokémon High School Rebellion_,we were computer Programs that became Sentient when that anomaly happened." Then Ash said, "I think he decided to make that whole world part of a different Universe, meaning in the original Story we were Computer Programs, but in _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_ it was a whole different universe." Then John said, "Then what about _Star Wars, A Jedi Out of Time_?" Ash then told John that _Star Wars, A Jedi Out of Time_ came before _Pokémon High School Rebellion_ which would make _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_ the Sequel to _Pokémon High School Rebellion_, chronologically. Then John said, "So in chronological Order, it's _Star Wars, A Jedi Out of Time_, _Pokémon High School Rebellion_, and _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_." causing Ash to nod his head

"Oh, okay, and I bet Readers of all three Stories were wondering the same thing." said John, causing Ash to nod his head in agreement. Kiawe and Lana then looked at the two friends and Kiawe said, "Are you guys done breaking the fourth wall?" John and Ash nodded their heads, causing Lana to say, "Good, because we're here." Lan and Kiawe then pressed a stone and it slide into the wall side that they were at and a hallway appeared as part of the Wall slid to the side. Lana and Kiawe prompted Ash and John to walk in, they did. After which, Lana and Kiawe followed them and the Wall slid back into its original Spot. Soon Lights came on and Ash and John looked down the hallway and Ash said, "Just like the Hallway in _Pokémon High School Rebellion_." John nodded his head in agreement and said, "Not to mention the Hallway in _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_, Even though it was just the same hallway. Just old, dusty, and not very well maintained." Kiawe and Lana looked at each other, then they slipped passed John and Ash and Kiawe said, "Follow Us to the war room." John and Ash nodded their heads and followed the two Alolans to the War room where Lille, Mallow, a Blonde haired woman and boy stood around a table and they saw the four new arrivals enter. Mallow walked up to Ash and John and extended her hand as she said, "Welcome Champion Ketchum, Commander Bertrand, My name is Mallow and it's truly an honor to be in your presence." Ash chuckled and John smiled as she said that and they shook her hand and Ash said, "No, the honor is ours, you believed I didn't do the crimes I was accused of and when the Comet Empire formed and took over your homes, you fought back before we declared war, I am sorry that we didn't get here in time to save the Citizens and Pokémon of Akala Island from the Pyroar Virus."

"You have no need to apologize Champion Ketchum, we know that you wanted to have enough firepower for the Alliance to stand up against the Comet Empire. My name is Lillie, by the way." said Lillie. The Blonde haired woman then introduced herself as Lillie's mother and her name was Lusamine and the boy introduced himself as Gladion and said that he was Lillie's brother. Kiawe asked Mallow if 'he' made contact with them yet and Mallow said, "He's on right now." Just then, the same blurry face from before appeared and said, "This is Sableye 1, it's an honor to meet you champion Ketchum and Commander Bertrand." Ash then said, "It's an honor to meet you, we heard a lot about you, what do you have to tell us now?' and Sableye 1 replied, "There's something going on on Akala Island, the commander just ordered more Gas Masks and Hazardous Material suits for troops stationed there." Ash and John looked at each other and knowing what the other was thinking, they both said, "Top Secret Blacksite." Lusamine nodded her head and said, "That's what I was thinking too. But the question is, What's over there that needs to be kept secret?"

Ash looked back at Sableye 1 and said, "Have some of those gas masks and H.M. Suits directed towards us, we're going to send some spies on a boat towards the island and figure out the situation on that island." Ash then looked at John and said, "Wanna lead the team?" to which John smiled and said, "TO find out what the Comet Empire is doing, absolutely, and I just realized something Ash." When Ash asked John what he just realized, John said, "Our war, the Comet Empire-Alliance War, is just like the Galactic Civil War that took place before Crusherboy93's _Pokémon High School Rebellion_, and _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_, but during Crusherboy93's _Star Wars, A Jedi Out of Time_. The Comet Empire is like the Galactic Empire, and our alliance is like the Rebel Alliance, but instead of starships, we have regular ships."

Ash thought about what John said before he said, "You're right, our war with the Comet empire is Just like the Galactic Civil War." Kiawe then said, "Can we not break the fourth wall, because I'm pretty sure the fourth wall for this story is pretty smashed up at this point with all the references to other stories done by Crusherboy93. Right now, we need to assemble the team that will head to Akala Island so we can take our main base back." then Ash said, "So this is a backup base?" and everyone on the Alolan Resistance Council nodded their heads and Sableye 1 said, "The main base was evacuated and cut off when the canisters were first deployed, and they could be using that base as the Blacksite." Ash nodded his head in agreement and said, "Okay, so the infiltrating team will need to be consisted of Alliance Special Forces and Members of the Alolan Army of the Interior, that is if you want to be called that?" Kiawe and Lana looked at the others, then back at Ash and John and Kiawe said, "We're all in agreement that we would like to be called the Alolan Army of the Interior. But there are remnants of the main Alolan Army held up in a base on Poni Island, but we lost contact with them a while before you arrived. The Island Kahunas were also held up there." Ash told Kiawe and the Alolan Army of the Interior council that he would send Gary and Max to investigate the situation on Poni Island. Lillie then walked up to Ash and John and told them, "I also wish to go to Poni Island." Ash looked at Lusamine and she said, "She has become an intelligent young woman, and she's stubborn, so even if I said no, she would go anyway."

Ash nodded his head and told Lillie to stay close to Gary, who we will introduce to you when we tell him." Lillie nodded her head and Kiawe said, "I'll go with commander Bertrand to Akala Island to investigate the Comet Empire's blacksite." John had no objections, so Ash said, "Understood, let's get going." Kiawe kissed Lana goodbye and Lillie hugged her mother and Brother as they followed Ash and John out of their base and back to the beaches. Meanwhile, on Akala Island, a Man in a Hazardous Materials Suit was looking through some binoculars and saw Alliance Soldiers move across the beach chasing some Comet Empire Soldiers when another Comet Empire Soldier, also in a Hazardous Materials Suit, approached him and said, "Commander Black Hole, we are receiving a transmission from Emperor Tracy." The man looked at the Comet Empire Soldier and said, "Understood, tell our great Emperor that I will be there shortly to speak with him."

The Comet Empire Soldier bowed his upper half and walked away. Commander Black Hole then looked back at Ula'ula Island and thought, "_I don't understand why Tracy put me here instead of someone else, I've been loyal to him and our new empire, better go see what he wants_." Commander Black Hole then turned to go inside the blacksite to speak with Emperor Tracy, not aware of the plan of the Alliance to find out why that base was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**_X_ TIME SKIP**

'_Thoughts_'

"_Telepathy_"

* * *

(**A.N.: Before I begin, I am sorry for the late posting of this chapter, I have been extremely busy with other stories and Life itself. However, I am doing my best to get these chapters Uploaded to the best of my Abilities. Also, for those who think Shauna should die because no one should take Ash while May is alive. Shauna is married to John Bertrand, which means she wouldn't want to take Ash from May, at ALL. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the Chapter.**)

Ash stood at the forward operating base on Ula'ula Island facing Akala Island when John Approached him and used telepathy to say, "_Our forces are moving nicely towards the mountain, we should have our flag up there in no time_." Ash nodded his head and said, "_Good, I want everyone in Alola to see our flag where they once saw the Comet Empires flag. We will be victorious. We must be_." Then John nodded his head and said, "_Do you sense him over there_?" Ash nodded his head and telepathically said, "_Brock_." John nodded his head again and said, "_I sense him too, one of your longest friends and he decides to betray you because Tracy bribed him with stronger Pokémon. I'll capture him and make sure he pays for that_." But Ash shook his head and said, "Not yet, We need to know what they are doing over on that Island. Has the supplies from Sableye 1 come in yet?"

John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, came in a few hours ago, we have everything we need to infiltrate the base. Some of our boys and Alolan resistance fighters have volunteered to partake in the reconnaissance, Mallow being one of them. Kiawe said that she and him know the Island so it was logical to bring her along as well." Just then, an Alliance Soldier approached Ash and John and said, "Commanders, we have received word from Commander Gary and Commander Max, they have reached Poni Island and have encountered Comet Empire Forces, they have exchanged gunfire but were able to take the beaches and made their way to where the Island Kahunas and Alola's main army was last heard from. They were all suffering from Battle Fatigue and were almost all out of Ammo when our forces arrived. Our Doctors and Nurse Joys are treating them and their Pokémon right now." Ash smiled as John said, "Excellent, tell Gary and Max that we appreciate them telling us and have them ask the Island Kahunas if they can meet with Ash. I'm going to infiltrate a Comet Empire base to find out what's going on over there." The Alliance Soldier nodded his head and walked off. Ash then said, "Go under the cover of Darkness, I'll have some Pokémon use rain Dance to get you some clouds to conceal your approach." but John said, "Why not use one of the Wailord-Class Submarines?"

"They might have Mines in the Water, I'm not taking the chance that there are no mines under the Water." replied Ash. John wasn't going to Argue so he just nodded his head and said, "I'll go get my things for this mission, I'll stay in telepathic Contact with you and give you updates." Ash nodded his head and John walked off as Ash looked on at the Island in front of him and he thought, "_Brock is going to pay for the betrayal against not only me, but against the entirety of the Core Regions. This promise I make now and will make sure that they will pay for their crimes._" Ash then turned around and saw one of the Guardian Deities floating behind him, it was Yellow and he telepathically said, "_Greetings Champion Ketchum, I am Tapu Koko. Please forgive Tapu Lele, ever since she Lost her Island to that air Virus, she's been completely devastated_." Ash nodded his head and Telepathically said, "_I completely understand Tapu Koko, know that we will do everything in our Power to get that Virus cured_." Tapu Koko nodded his head and said, "_And I wish to help in that endeavor, I would like you to catch me_." Ash was shocked, but he smiled and said, "_I'm more than willing to catch you, but what about your brother and sisters_?" and Tapu Koko said, "_They will join your cause in time, but know that you will always have Allies in Alola_." Ash smiled at that response. Ash then took out a Pokéball and Tapped the button on Tapu Koko's head and after he went inside it and three shakes and A ding Later, Ash successfully caught Tapu Koko. Ash then called Tapu Koko back out and said, "_Once this war is over, I'll return you here to the Alola Region if you want, or you can stay on my team, I will not force the Decision upon you_." Tapu Koko nodded his head and floated over next to Ash to look at the Dead Island of Akala.

**_X_ LATER THAT DAY**

As the first night of liberating Alola fell, John and the squad of Alliance and Alolan Resistance Commandos that were in disguises finally arrived at Akala Island. John looked at Kiawe and said, "Have two soldiers hide the boats, then we move to find the Blacksite on this island." Kiawe nodded his head and ordered two Alolan Resistance Soldiers to hide and stay with the rafts as he and John led the way to find the Blacksite. Along the way, John saw several People and Pokémon on the ground that looked a lot like the Grocery Store employee, which caused him to almost throw up, but he kept himself from doing it and saw a Comet Empire soldier and after giving the signal to his team to stop, he looked down the scope and when he turned to allow his rebreather to get in the shot, John fired a bullet from his Suppressed M4A1 Assault Rifle with a Vortex Optics Strike Eagle 1-6×24 – BDC (MOA) Riflescope and extended Magazine and his Bullet struck the Rebreather and caused the Comet Empire Soldier to panic and as he tried to call for help, he realized that he couldn't as the Pyroar Virus was already breathed in and his lungs filled with blood from the Virus and he was in agony as he fell to his knees and finally to the ground dead. John then motioned his team forward. Kiawe then told two soldiers to hide the Body out of sight as they progressed down the road.

After a while, they entered a small town called Paniola Town. Kiawe stood at the Sign going into the Town and said, "I take it that you live around here?" and Kiawe said, "Yes, Just on the outskirts." Just then, they heard a truck and John told them to hide out of sight and watched as the Truck rolled by and several Comet Empire soldiers followed behind it. John looked at Kiawe and said, "Those soldiers are probably heading to their base, let's follow them. I need two of your people staying behind and provide Overwatch in case things go sour fast. I'll order two of my people to stay here as well." Kiawe nodded his head, looked at his team and said, "Akuma, Jade, stay here and provide Overwatch for us in case things go south." Two Alolan Resistance Fighters nodded their heads as John looked at Two Alliance Soldiers and said, "Ryan, Cassidy, you two will also stay here and provide Overwatch for us in case things go south." The two Alliance Members John was talking to nodded their heads. John and Kiawe then led the remaining squad members in the Direction of where the Truck and Comet Empire Soldiers went.

Back on Ula'ula Island, Ash and Gary, who was back from Poni Island, were looking at a Map when an Alliance Soldier approached them and said, "Commanders, we just received word from the Marines from the Alpha Region, they've taken Mount Lanakila and have planted Our Flag there." Ash smiled and said, "Good, That was a key point we needed to secure the Alola Region, Have the Marines from the Beta Region and tanks from the Charlie region go and relieve them. We'll get long range Artillery on the top and use it to bombard Akala Island." The Alliance Soldier nodded his head and walked off as Ash and Gary both received a telepathic link from John, "_Can you guys copy me_?" and Ash said, "_We Copy you John, what's your Progress_?" John said, "_We managed to take down a few guards and infiltrate the Main Comet Empire Blacksite, they're making more of the Pyroar Virus and are planning to get it shipped out of the Region through a ship that has our flag on it. I have our forces placing Explosives in key locations to make sure this site will never get used again. I also have eyes on Brock, they call him Commander Black Hole_." Ash nodded his head and telepathically told John, "Capture him alive, I want everything he knows about the Comet Empires Plans, and why he betrayed me." Then Gary said, "We all know why he betrayed you Ash, Tracy bribed him with stronger Pokémon." Then John telepathically said, "_Gary's right Ash, Tracy bribed him, end of story_."

"_I know that's one reason, but I want to know if there's any more to it_." Ash said to the two of them. John mentally sighed and said, "Very well, but don't worry Ash, I'll make sure he comes quietly." Ash acknowledged John and the telepathic transmission ended. Gary then looked at Ash and said, "Are you sure you want to face him Ash?" causing Ash to look back at Akala Island and said, "He and Misty were two of my closest friends Gary, besides you and John. After six journeys across the regions, two regions they joined me for together and another two for Brock. I want to know... if he was so easily bribed like …. Or if he was forced to betray me." Back with John and Kiawe, they were walking up to where they saw Brock and passed by a testing chamber with a Pokémon inside it as a purple gas was put in. John and Kiawe watched as the Poor Pokémon suddenly exploded, it almost made John gag in his rebreather before he regained his composure and went back to the mission on hand. John and Kiawe walked for a few more minutes until they reached Brock's Office.

Kiawe was the person who knocked on the Door and when Brock said, "Enter," led John into the Office. Inside the Office, John saw pictures of Brock and his family on the walls and a picture of all of them; Ash, Brock, Misty, and John, after they all met, sitting on his desk as Brock looked out at the Pyroar-Virus fog the Comet Empire had created. Brock then looked at Kiawe and John and, thinking that they were just two Comet Empire Soldiers, said, "What can I help you two soldiers with?" John and Kiawe looked at each other and nodded their heads before taking their gas masks off revealing their faces to Brock. Brock was shocked and as he reached for the Phone, Kiawe shot it with his own Suppressed GLOCK 22 Gen4 Semi-Auto Pistol with an Vortex Optics Venom Pistol Sight and Extended Magazine as John held his M4A1 Assault Rifle at Brock and said to Kiawe, "Lock the Door." Kiawe nodded his head and locked the Door as John said to Brock, "Hands in the air Brock, Now." Brock knew John was being serious and did as John said.

John then told Kiawe to search Brock, incase of any surprises. Kiawe nodded his head and after searching Brock, revealed a Ruger Super Redhawk Alaskan Double-Action Revolver, two combat Knives, and a GLOCK 22 Gen4 Semi-Auto Pistol of his own, Brock was then cleared of all weapons. John then said, "Brock Hartman, as a commanding Officer in the Alliance Army, I hereby place you under arrest for crimes against the Seven Core Regions and the alliance. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" and Brock said, "None." John chuckled before he said, "Really, nothing? Nothing at all?" Brock simply nodded his head.

John then got a confused look on his face before he said, "Seriously? The Famous Brock Hartman, known for trying to get into the pants of every girl you met, and you're speechless right now? I'm shocked. Anyway, Champion of the Ortron Region and Commander in chief of the Alliance Ash Ketchum wishes to speak with you back on Ula'ula Island." Brock chuckled before he said, "Do you honestly think that the soldiers and scientists will let you leave here with me in your Custody?" John smiled and said, "You'll be surprised…" After a while, Kiawe and John Busted out of Brock's office and after Kiawe fired a few shots from his unsuppressed Assault Rifle and John said after everyone looked at them, also with Brock in a headlock, "LISTEN UP YOU COMET EMPIRE DICKWEEDS, WE HAVE YOUR BOSS HERE. ANYONE WHO TRIES ANYTHING AGAINST US, THIS DIPSHIT GETS A BULLET IN THE HEAD!" John and Kiawe began to walk forward with Brock and his GLOCK 22 Gen4 Semi-Auto Pistol at his head. Then Brock Shouted, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS, KILL THEM!" and just as two Comet Empire Soldiers were about to fire, suddenly, the rest of John's and Kiawe's Team appeared and surrounded John and Brock as they continued to move towards the Exit while shooting the weapons out of the two soldiers hands. Kiawe got on the Radio and told his two people on overwatch, "We have the Target, moving to extraction, be ready in case we need coverage." Kiawe's men acknowledged him and as they got closer and closer to the Door, Brock said, "Why don't you just give up John, the Comet Empire will defeat your pathetic Alliance of Regions."

"Shut up Brock, we already defeated you in battle several times, captured some ships and liberated an Island in this Region with the help of the Alolan Resistance. We will win this war, the war YOU started by destroying the Pikachu and costing me my arm. Your fighters escorting Unova-Long Range Bombers turned and fired on Alliance aircraft as they tried to turn the Bombers away. This might be a long War, but it will be a war you lose, so SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!" Brock couldn't believe how strong John was, a lot has changed since the betrayal over ten years ago. After finally reaching the Door John had Kiawe Put Brock's Mask on and His Mask on. After which, John led Brock outside and saw a Truck and said, "That truck's our Exfil, Move it!" Then Brock said through his mask, "You'll never get it started, it needs a Fingerprint Identification from a Comet Empire Soldier to be on the steering wheel at all times."

"I can help with that." Said a Voice as John and Brock got closer to the truck and saw a Comet Empire Solder walk up to them. The Comet Empire Soldier then said, "Consider this my declaration of defecation to the Alliance." John smiled under his gas mask and said to Kiawe, "Kiawe, take the Passenger side with this soldier. Everyone else, in the back, move it!" Everyone followed John's orders and got in the back of the Truck as Kiawe and the defector drove off the site. One Soldier then took out a detonator and pushed the button, afterwhich, the entire Blacksite blew up. Kiawe then told the Defector to stop and when he did, Kiawe got out and said, "Come on Men, we're returning to base."

**_X_ THE NEXT MORNING**

Back on Ula'ula Island, Ash and Tapu Koko saw the Explosion on Akala Island and Ash said to Tapu Koko, "Seems to me like John's handywork." Tapu Koko nodded his head and said, "_It would seem like your Second-in-Command likes to blow stuff up_." Ash chuckled and said, "Only if it deals with stuff for the Enemy." Tapu Koko chuckled as Gary walked up to the two and said, "Ash, The Island Kahunas are here to speak with you along with the Commanding General of the Alolan Army." Ash nodded his head and said to Gary, "Show them to the Command Tent, I'll speak to them there." Gary nodded his head and walked off. Tapu Koko then said, "_I'm glad the Island Kahunas are safe_." Ash nodded his head and said, "Me too Tapu Koko, come, let's go and speak with them." Tapu Koko nodded his head and followed Ash as they went to the Alliance Command Tent.

At the Alliance Command Tent, Ash saw five people standing there with Gary. The man next to Gary wore a Military Uniform and had 5 stars on both sides of his Collar, Ash concluded that he was the Commanding General of the Alolan Army. The man standing next to the Army General was older, looked to be in his late 60s early 70s, and wore blue sandals on his feet, white Shorts, a Blue Undershirt with a white Rope around his waist and a larger yellow shirt with white flowers on it. He was clearly an expert in fighting type Pokémon. The Woman standing next to him was a lot younger, about in her mid to late 40s. She wore a lot of gems and rocks around her Ankles and wrists. She wore enough clothing to cover her private areas, it was clear to Ash that she was an expert in Rock Type Pokémon by her looks. Next to the Rock type Expert Stood a man wearing Dark clothes, a Red shirt and red Sandals. The man looked to be in his mid to late 50s. Ash thought, "_Clearly an expert in Dark type Pokémon_." The last person was female and she looked a little young to be an Island Kahuna, she looked like she was in her mid teen years and looked like she rode some of the Local Pokémon called Mudsdale. Ash then said, "I'm Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Otron Region and Commander of the Alliance." The General was first to speak and he said, "I'm General Hackett Alana, commanding General of the Alolan Army, or what's left of it. From the Closest to me to the furthest are the Island Kahunas; Hala Hala: Island Kahuna of Melemele Island, Oliva Lychee: Island Kahuna of Akala Island, Nanu Kuchinashi: Island Kahuna of Ula'ula Island, and the Youngest of the bunch, the Island Kahuna of Poni Island: Hapu Hāpuʻu."

"Greetings Island Kahuna's, General Alana, on behalf of the Alliance of Free Regions, I welcome you all to our Command Tent." said Ash. Hala nodded his head and said, "Thank you Champion Ketchum, I'm glad that you got to Poni Island when you did. We were almost out of Ammunition." Ash chuckled and said, "Well, we'll get your force's supplies to replenish the supplies you had to use in the defense of Alola." Hana nodded his head again and thanked Ash for it. Ash then said, "Now that the Alolan Army is off Poni Island alone, I would like your forces and the forces of the Alolan Resistance to unite and become the Alolan Liberation Army, is that okay with you?" Hala looked at his fellow Kahunas and General Alana, who all nodded their heads, causing Hala to look back at Ash and he said, "We accept, we want to help liberate the rest of the Regions." ASh smiled and said, "Excellent, We'll need everyone willing." That was when an Alliance Soldier walked into the command Tent and said, "Commander Ketchum, Commander Bertrand is Back from the Mission he was sent on and requests a cell for a P.O.W. that he caught while on the island."

"Do we have an Identification of the P.O.W.?" Ash asked and the Soldier said, "Comet Empire General Brock Hartman." Ash and Gary looked at each other and Ash said, "Excuse me for a moment." Ash then left and had the Soldier lead him to John, Kiawe, and Brock. At the spot where he had the boats pull up onto the sand on Ula'ula Island, John and Kiawe held Brock in an Arm Lock as Ash and the Alliance Soldier told him about them. John then let go of Brock, allowing Kiawe to put Brock on his knees, and walked up to Ash and the two shared a brotherly embrace. After they parted from the hug, Ash asked, "Is what I was just told true, do we have Brock?" and John nodded and showed Brock's face to Ash. Ash knelt to look Brock in the eyes and said, "Hello Brock, did you enjoy the trip back here?" Brock said nothing, but he spat in Ash's face, resulting in a punch across the face and kick in the Stomach from John. As Ash wiped the spit from his face, he said to Brock, "Now why would you go and do that Brock. I was talking calmly to you." Brock looked at Ash as he laid on the ground and said, "I won't tell you fucking anything Ash. The Empire will destroy your pathetic Alliance."

Ash chuckled and said, "You keep telling yourself that Brock, as you fucking rot in the fucking cell we're going to put your fucking dumbass in until your trial for crimes against the Seven Core Regions and the Alliance." Ash looked at two Alliance Soldiers and said, "Get this Fucker out of my sights." The Two Alliance Soldiers Ash was talking to nodded their heads, grabbed Brock and took him away. Ash then looked at John and said, "I take it that the Blacksite's destroyed?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, destroyed it last night, but I had our team wait until I felt no enemy forces were nearby before we launched the rafts." Ash nodded his head and said, "Understood, we have the island Kahunas and the commanding General of the Alolan Army at the Command Tent." Then John said, "Well why didn't you say that, come on!" John and Ash then led Kiawe to the command Tent after Kiawe told the Soldiers that they were dismissed.

Back at the Command Tent, John met the commanding General of the Alolan Army and the four Island Kahunas as Kiawe caught up with them. Ash then said, "We've recaptured 50% of the Alola Region. The only Islands left to take are Melemele Island and Akala Island." Then General Alana said, "What about the Pyroar Virus? That gas is going to make taking the Island hard?" Then Kiawe said, "I think I have a Remedy for that?" Ash looked at the Fire-type expert and asked, "What do you have in mind Kiawe?" Kiawe then said, "As we were heading to Brock's Office, I saw a Report on a clipboard that showed that the Pyroar Virus Gas can be negated with Water, turning the Gas completely inert. The Scientists in the Blacksite were trying to get rid of that affect." Ash smiled and said, "Good, we'll use Rain Dance on the Island and take it that way."

Then Olivia said, "That might be a problem, it's a big Island and just using Rain Dance alone could take a while." But Ash said, "I figured that, which is why we'll either use a lot of Pokémon that know Rain Dance." That was when John said, "How about we take down the forces on the Island FIRST before worrying about the gas." Ash nodded his head and said, "That would probably be a good Idea." Ash then said, "Right now, let's go and liberate Melemele Island." Everyone in the Command Tent nodded their heads and walked out and Kiawe reunited with his fellow Alolan Resistance fighters as Ash and John walked to the Fortree City to speak to Admiral Washington.

On the Fortree City's Bridge, Ash and John saw Admiral Washington signing something. After which, Admiral Washington saw Ash and John and said, "Commanders, what can I do for you?" and Ash said, "I need any ship near Melemele Island to commence an artillery Barrage on the Island at anything that the Comet Empire Built." Admiral Washing nodded his head and said, "I would do that, but there are Coastal Guns that prevent us from getting any of our ships close enough to provide an efficient firing Barrage." That was when John said, "Looks like we're going to have to do it the old Fashion way, Planes first, infantry second." Ash nodded his head, looked at John and before he even said anything, John telepathically said, "_Before you ask Ash, I'll be more than willing to lead the ground forces as we storm Melemele island_." Ash chuckled and Telepathically said, "_You know me too well my friend. I was about to ask you to do that_" John smiled and said, "Yup, I'll get some divisions not on Akala Island ready to assault Melemele Island." John then walked out of the Bridge to get ready for the battle of Melemele Island. The Empire-Alliance War has had Casualties, and the Alliance is making ground, and Ash just hopes that he will win the war and bring freedom to the seven Core Regions and Justice against the people who betrayed him and are leaders of the Comet Empire and their crimes against the seven Core Regions.


End file.
